Lend Me!
by Kawaii Potato-san
Summary: Kehilangan uang membuat seorang Kuroko Tetsuya hampir menggila. Lebih gila lagi karena ia menerima saja saran untuk meminta bantuan pada kapten diktator coret jejadian iblis coret titisan Lucifer, Akashi Seijuuro. [Akakuro, Harem!Kuro] [AU, Bokushi! Akashi, Humor Ngelantur]
1. Chapter 1

Halo! (*3*)/

Potato di sini~

Kali ini memberikan asupan pada reader tercinta dengan OTP Akakuro 3

Well, sedikit penjelasan tentang fic ini~

Kiseki no Sedai melanjutkan sekolah tinggi mereka di Teiko. Dengan Kagami yang masuk Teiko setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah dan satu angkatan dengan Kisedai~ Di sini, Akashi lebih cenderung pada Bokushi, jadi absolut seperti biasa~ #maso

Dan Potato berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak OOC ;;;;;

So~ selamat menikmati asupan~

 **LEND ME!**

Kuroko no Basket Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story by Potato Ranger

AkaKuro / Harem!Kuro / T Rated

.

.

.

.

"Aku mau satu Vanilla Milkshake ukuran large."

"Vanilla Milksh-"

"Silahkan pelanggan selanjutnya~"

Sigh. Terkutuklah hawa keberadaannya yang selalu lemah ini.

" **Ano... Aku mau pesan."**

"Eh? Sepertinya aku mendengar suara. Eeeeh?!"

Sigh. Sudah biasa. Tapi lelahnya tidak. Masa setiap mau pesan harus membuat pelayan jejeritan seperti ini?

"Aku mau pesan."

"Aah, maaf, maaf. Mau pesan apa, dik?"

Twitch.

"1 Vanilla Milkshake, ukuran large."

"Minum di sini atau dibawa pulang, dik?"

Twitch. Twitch. Perempatan imajiner itu tak pernah muncul, namun tetap membuat Kuroko harus menghela napas. 'Aku bukan adik-adik'.

"Dibawa pulang."

"Baik. 250 yen untuk Vanilla Milkshake-nya." Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum melihat adik-adik di depannya.

Tangan pucat yang tadi bertengger di gagang tas, bergerak mengambil sesuatu di dalamnya. Namun sayang, yang dicari seakan tak mau muncul.

'Kemana dompetku?'

Sukses mengaduk-ngaduk tas tak membuat Kuroko menemukan dompetnya.

"Chotto matte kudasai."

Alis yang biasanya datar kini sedikit menukik. Kuroko sungguh tak tahu kemana pergi dompet yang biasanya tak setebal milik anak kos di akhir bulan. Haruskah ia membatalkan pesanan dopingnya hari ini? Tidak, tidak. Ia kembali mengaduk isi tasnya bak chef yang sedang mengadon.

"Ini."

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar terjulur di samping kepala biru, lengkap dengan uang 250 yen.

"Aomine-kun?"

"Kau cari saja dulu dompetmu. Kebetulan aku juga ingin pesan."

Kuroko meminggirkan badannya yang mudah menyelip ke samping kasir, dengan tangan terus meraba isi tasnya. Tak sadar Vanilla Milkshake dan pesanan lainnya telah ada di tangan si pebasket keling.

"Ayo, Tetsu."

Memilih menurut, Kuroko berjalan keluar Maji, restoran cepat saji yang ramai dengan anak sekolah di sore hari. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk, dengan kepala Kuroko yang terus menunduk. Tidak pegal apa?

"Oi, Tetsu. Gantinya besok-besok saja." Ucap Aomine pede. Si kepala biru muda pun mendongak.

"Tidak, Aomine-kun. Ini lebih buruk lagi."

"Ada apa?"

"Dompetku tidak ada."

Alis yang menurun beberapa derajat ini menunjukkan Kuroko yang serius berpikir. Kemana dompetnya pergi? Sekolah, kantin, toko buku, Maji. Tak ada yang terlewat 'kan? Kuroko masih merasa memegang dompetnya itu saat berada di kantin. Jangan-jangan, tertinggal saat ia memilih deretan permen vanilla di bawah kasir? Astaga!

"Ha? Paling – paling isinya hanya cukup untuk beli obat maag." Aomine, kebiasaan makan obat maag saat uang menipis sepertinya hanya kebiasaanmu saja.

"Tidak. Saat ini dompetku sangat penting, Aomine-kun. Sepertinya aku akan mencarinya dulu." Kemudian Kuroko langsung _sprint_ – yang menurut Aomine berjalan cepat – menjauhi Maji. Yang ditinggalkan merasa bingung dengan burger yang ada di mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

CEEEEET

Si biru muda kembali mundur ke arah cahayanya yang gelap itu. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Kuroko mempassing gelas plastik yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Vanilla Milkshake- **nya.** Aomine melihat manik biru jernih Kuroko terlihat posesif saat menimang minuman pembuat gendut itu.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun. Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru."

Dan Kuroko melanjutkan sprint, meninggalkan Aomine yang nampak semakin bodoh saja. Sigh, bayangannya itu memang tak bisa ditebak.

* * *

Brugh!

Tas sekolah dengan gantungan vanilla milkshake dijatuhkan di meja belajar. Sang pelaku kemudian melepas pakaian yang melekat pada dirinya – jas putih dengan lambang Teiko High School di dada, kemeja dan dasi biru serta celana bahan berwarna hitam. Menggantinya dengan setelan rumahan – kaos biru muda dan celana basket putih berlist hitam. Lalu merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur yang tak jauh dari meja belajarnya.

'Kemana dompetku?'

Selama 3 jam terakhir, isi kepala Kuroko dipenuhi dengan hal itu. Dompetnya yang hilang. Ia telah mengunjungi kantin sekolah dan toko buku, mencari dan menanyakannya ke kasir yang berjaga. Sayang, dompet-chan tak kunjung ia temukan.

Mungkin kalau dompetnya di hari biasa, ia takkan sekhawatir ini. Isinya tak lebih dari uang makan sehari, serta kartu debit dan kartu pelajar yang jika hilang, bisa diurus dalam waktu 1-2 hari. Namun hari ini berbeda. Ia telah menarik uang tunai untuk membayar sewa kosnya selama 3 bulan ke depan. Salahkan pemilik kos yang hanya menerima uang _cash_. Salahkan juga ia yang tak teliti menyimpan dompetnya. Lebih bersalah lagi yang telah mengambil dompetnya hari ini. ARGH! Kuroko rasanya ingin teriak jika tak harus in chara dalam fan fiksi ini.

Kuroko mulai memainkan handphone pintarnya, berharap dompet chan segera memberi kabar. Sepertinya kehilangan dompet chan membuat Kuroko mulai berhalusinasi.

'Haruskah aku bilang pada Okaa-san?'

Tidak, tidak. Mereka pasti repot jika harus memberikannya uang lagi.

'Haruskah aku bekerja?'

Pekerjaan apa yang gajinya senilai 3 bulan kos dalam seminggu? Author juga mau, Kuroko-kun.

'Jual diri?'

Hiii memikirkannya saja membuat Kuroko merinding OOC. Meskipun adegan Kuroko meliukkan badan di tiang membuat Author dan reader-san begap-begap.

Merasa harus melampiaskan kesialannya hari ini, Kuroko memilih untuk mengupdate status di jejaring social Fakebook. Jarinya yang halus bak wanita ini mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Sialnya aku hari ini.

10 likes - Several minutes ago

Status yang sangat datar untuk ukuran remaja SMA. No fuwa-fuwa emoticon, no hashtag, no rants. Menurut prinsip Kuroko, sekali datar harus tetap datar.

Ting ting.

Tak lama komentar pun berjejal di status datar itu. Teman-teman di Teiko High School memang kepo, padahal mayoritas mereka adalah lelaki.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Heeeee? Ada apa, Kurokocchiiii?! ;;_;;

 **Kagami Taiga** : Kau dikira hantu lagi, Kuroko?

 **Kise Ryouta** : Kagamicchi, kau tega-ssu :

 **Kagami Taiga** : Oi Kise, dia kan memang sering dikira hantu -.-

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Kau pasti tidak membawa lucky item-mu hari ini.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Midorimacchi masih saja percaya ramalan-ssu X"D

 **Midorima Shintarou** : Terserah. Pastikan kau bawa lucky item-mu besok Kuroko.

 **Kise Ryouta** : Ciyeeh yang peduli~

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Ada apa, Tetsu kun? :' *pats*

 **Kiyoshi Teppei** : Kau dikira hantu lagi, Kuroko? (2)

 **Hyuga Junpei** : Kau dikira hantu lagi, Kuroko? (3)

 **Izuki** : Kau dikira hantu lagi, Kuroko? (4)

Sigh. 'Aku bukan hantu.'

Poor Kuroko. Tadinya mau curhat, malah dibully. Berniat membalas komennya nanti, Kuroko mencari posisi nyaman di ranjang single-nya. Membolak balik tubuh bak pepes yang tengah dimasak, akhirnya Kuroko menemukan posisi yang ia cari. Kembali melihat handphone-nya, status Kuroko makin banjir komentar. Tidur sebentar sebelum membalas komen tidak masalah, 'kan?

* * *

"Sampai disini dulu pelajarannya. Don't forget about the presentation, kiddos. Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Ms."

Keluhan siswa kelas 1-B melonglong di akhir pelajaran hari ini. Semua sudah bersiap, entah itu untuk pulang, berkumpul bersama teman atau menghadiri klub. Kuroko yang separuh jiwanya pergi bersama dompet-chan juga mulai berberes.

"Ck, presentasi tidak penting. Tidak bisa langsung ngomong saja, apa?" Protes pemuda berambut combo merah-hitam yang duduk di sebelah bangku Kuroko.

"Kau curang, Kagami-kun. Kau 'kan lancar Bahasa Inggris." Sahut Kuroko malas.

"Tapi presentasinya itu, loh."

"Kerjakan saja."

"Aku menyontek saja lah. Ngomong-ngomong, statusmu sial kenapa, Kuroko?"

Sigh. Enggan menjawab tapi tak terlontar dari bibirnya. "Dompetku hilang."

"Ha? Sial sekali. Hilang di mana?"

"Kalau aku tau, namanya bukan hilang, Kagami-kun."

"Haha, benar juga. Tapi isinya tidak banyak 'kan?"

Twitch.

"Masalahnya di situ."

"KUROKOCHIIIII~"

Kedua pasang mata itu beralih pada asal suara yang cukup cempreng. Hah, si anak ayam. Dibelakangnya ada sosok gelap yang mengikuti. Kelas yang bersebelahan membuat mereka sering bertegur sapa. Mentang-mentang abas (anak basket-red).

"Doumo, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun."

"Yo, Tetsu."

"Nee, nee, Kurokocchi. Kau sial kenapa-ssu?" Tanya si anak ayam yang berdiri di sebelah Kuroko. Haruskah ia menjelaskan lagi alasan sialnya kemarin? Diumumkan lewat speaker saja biar seluruh dunia tau.

"Dompetku hilang, Kise-kun."

"Heeeee? Kok hilang?!"

"Masih belum ketemu juga, Tetsu?" Nah, pertanyaannya yang sedikit lebih berbobot keluar dari mulut Ahomine.

"Belum, Aomine-kun. Padahal aku sudah mencarinya sampai malam."

"Yah sayang sekali-ssu."

"Sepertinya sudah diambil orang, Kuroko."

"Tentu saja, Bakagami. Kalau aku menemukan dompet jatuh, pasti langsung ku ambil."

"Heh ternyata bukan tampang doang yang kayak maling, kelakuan juga ya, Ahomine."

"Kalian jahat sekali-ssu. Bukannya menghibur Kurokocchi!"

Sigh. "Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun."

Melihat kedua temannya yang sibuk sendiri, Kise curi-curi kesempatan. Ia memeluk tubuh kecil Kuroko yang masih terduduk. Tangannya mengelus helaian biru muda yang halus. Kagami dan Aomine yang tadi tengah bertatap kilat langsung masuk _alert mode_.

'Modus!' Tumben keduanya kompak.

"Maafkan kelakuan kedua monyet liar ini ya, Kurokocchi. Lebih baik kita langsung ke gym, sebelum Akashicchi menghukum kita karena telat."

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Aku ingin pergi ke ruang administrasi dulu. Ingin membuat kartu pelajar baru. Sehabis itu aku akan ke gym."

"Kau bisa sendiri, Kuroko?"

"Tentu, Kagami-kun. Kalian langsung saja ke gym. Aku pergi dulu."

Dengan begitu Kuroko langsung pergi meninggalkan anak ayam dan kedua monyet liar di kelas. Kise dan Aomine menunggu Kagami beberes, lalu beranjak menuju gym sebelum kena maki si setan merah.

"Ayo, Kise, Aomine."

* * *

"Lebih cepat lagi!"

"HAAA!"

Seluruh anggota klub basket Teiko tengah berlari mengitari gym dengan sepasang mata heterokromatik yang mengawasi. Mata tajam itu mengabsen pemanasan yang dilakukan anggota satu persatu. Dari yang larinya paling depan, malas-malasan hingga selalu tertinggal. Dan tak terasa pemanasan kali ini sudah memasuki putaran ke-12. Tak terasa karena kau tidak ikut berlari, setan merah-sama.

"Cukup! Bersiaplah untuk mini game sehabis ini."

"HAI!"

Menghentikan lari untuk mengambil napas, semua tampak terengah-engah. Terutama tokoh utama kita kali ini. Dengan lunglai, Kuroko menuju tempat duduk, berharap jantungnya masih pada tempatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk beristrahat sejenak, sambil menunggu persiapan gym untuk mini game nanti. Pikirannya kembali lagi pada kekasihnya, dompet-chan yang hilang.

"Nee, Kurokocchi." Seseorang menyapa sambil melemparkan botol minum ke arah Kuroko dengan cepat. Refleks, Kuroko malah mempassing botol minumnya ke belakang. Botol air minum yang dikira si kulit bundar berwarna orange. Sialnya botol itu mengenai kaki Ahomine.

"Temeee!"

"Hee?!" Kise mulai panik.

"Ingin mati muda ya, Kise?!"

"Heee! Bu-bukan aku-ssu!"

"Lebih baik segera kau kompres sebelum terjadi apa-apa, Daiki." Kali ini sang kapten mengambil suara.

"Tch. Baiklah. Lihat nanti kau, Kise!" Aomine pun pergi sebelum kakinya malah jadi bengkak karena sang kapten.

"Nee, Kurokocchi! Lain kali jangan dipass seperti itu dong! Itu kan bukan bola basket-ssu" Kise merajuk pada Kuroko yang masih sibuk bengong.

"Gomen, Kise-kun." Tak tega melihat temannya yang jarang-jarang bengong ini membuat Kise mengalah.

"Haah, lupakan saja ya yang barusan. Nee, apa yang kau lamunkan-ssu? Masih soal dompet ya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk pelan.

"Isi dompetnya penting sekali ya-ssu?"

Kuroko mengangguk lagi.

"Isinya itu uang sewa kos 3 bulan yang paling lambat aku bayar minggu depan, Kise-kun. Niatnya ingin kubayar hari ini, tapi dompetnya hilang."

"Heee?!" Kise akhirnya mengerti kenapa sahabat-coret-gebetan-nya ini jadi sering melamun.

"Aku tidak mungkin memintanya lagi. Bekerja dengan gaji besar dalam seminggu juga tidak ada. Aku tidak tau harus apa lagi."

Kise yang melihat Kuroko bak anjing kehilangan majikan jadi tidak enak hati. Ia mulai berpikir bagaimana cara membantu Kuroko saat ini.

"Ah! Aku tau!"

"Mm?"

"Sepertinya aku punya tabungan untuk kau pinjam-ssu. Dan kurasa jumlahnya cukup untuk sewa kos 3 bulan."

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kise-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kurokocchi! Sama saja seperti menabung kan? Hanya saja aku menabung di Kurokocchi."

"Tapi—"

"No buts! Aku tidak mau kau diusir dari kosanmu-ssu!" 'Sekalian aku modus juga-ssu~' Ucap Kise yang curi-curi elus pucuk kepala Kuroko. Curi-curi dari siapa kalian sudah tau, 'kan?

Kuroko mulai berpikir, apakah tidak apa-apa ia meminjam uang Kise? Ia bisa menggantinya dengan bekerja paruh waktu nanti, sih. Daripada harus jual diri?

"Nee, Kurokocchi! Diterima saja, ya? Aku berniat membantumu-ssu." (baca: berniat modus-ssu)

"Mm…" Kuroko kembali berpikir. Sepertinya semenjak dompet-chan hilang, intensitas berpikirnya jadi meningkat. "Baiklah, Kise-kun. Arigatou."

"Sama-sama-ssu. Kurokocchi jangan manyun lagi, ya?"

"Aku tidak manyun."

Melihat reaksi pemuda ultimate uke yang lega - meski tetap datar - membuat Kise tertawa senang. Mereka kembali membicarakan klubnya dan reaksi Aomine saat kembali ke lapangan nanti. Sepertinya mereka terlalu asyik hingga tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang menyipit dan aura kegelapan yang membuat sekitarnya begidik ngeri.

* * *

Latihan reguler dari sang kapten tak pernah membuat Kuroko terbiasa. Ia merasa seluruh energinya terkuras dalam 2 jam latihan, yang berakhir setiap jam 6 sore. Dan disinilah Kuroko, ia tengah me-recharge tubuhnya dengan vanilla kocok buatan Maji. Di depannya, macan hitam-merah juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun dengan 20 bungkus burger yang bertumpuk di nampan.

Sroot… sroot…

Si macan merasa gatal melihat bayangannya yang berkutat dengan cup vanilla kocok. Jelas-jelas sudah habis, masih saja dipaksakan. Hingga tetes terakhir mungkin. Tak lama, si macan melihat tangan kering Kuroko mengambil cup vanilla kocok berikutnya. Menyeruput seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Oi, pelan-pelan."

"Kau akan mual kalau terlalu banyak minum vanilla shake."

"…" Masih sibuk rupanya.

"Kapan kau akan bertambah tinggi kalau hanya minum vanilla shake?"

Dengan cepat, percumbuan bibir kissable Kuroko dengan sedotan-chan terhenti. Sepertinya si macan membawa topik yang tabu pada si muka tembok.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami-kun?"

Diam sejenak. "V-vanilla milkshake-mu-"

Kagami salah fokus. Yang tadinya ingin marah seperti emak-emak melarang anaknya jajan cilor malah begap-begap. Sebabnya? Ia melihat sudut bibir pemuda _teal_ digantungi sisa vanilla milkshake yang tadi ia sedot penuh nafsu. Semakin dilihat, semakin gusar isi kepala Kagami. Sekelebat rona merah di pipi sekuat tenaga ia tahan.

"Mm?"

"I-itu. Tersisa di mulutmu!"

"Mm?" Kuroko meraba sudut bibirnya dengan jari. Aha! Ketemu! Jari berselimut sisa vanilla milkshake ia masukkan ke dalam mulut.

'Cobaan apa ini, Tuhan?!' Si macan garong mengutuk karena pemandangan nista di depannya. Yang lebih nista itu pikiran jorokmu, Kagami.

"Jangan bawa-bawa vanilla milkshake dengan badanku, Kagami-kun. Itu tidak nyambung."

"Iya, iya. Hm.. Sepertinya kau sedang senang, Kuroko. Ada apa? Sudah ditransfer sama om?"

"Mau coba Ignite Pass-ku hari ini, Kagami-kun?"

"Tidak-tidak. Sudahlah jawab saja!" Terkena Ignite Pass si bayangan bisa membuatnya lancar BAB untuk sebulan ke depan.

"Aku—"

"Hamil?"

Tangan di bawah meja sudah selesai melakukan pemanasan dengan tanda bunyi 'krek' di sana.

"Bercanda, Kuroko. Astaga, jangan terlalu serius." Kuroko hanya menghela napas mendengarnya.

"Kau tau uang sewa kosan yang hilang bersama dompetku?" Kagami mengangguk. "Tadinya aku pikir akan ditendang dari kosan minggu depan, tapi ternyata aku sudah mendapatkan uang untuk membayarnya." Raut Kuroko tetap datar, namun terlihat ada bling-bling imajiner di sekitarnya.

"Serius? Wah, beruntung sekali kau."

"Begitulah."

"Oi, Tetsu."

Kedua kepala merasa terpanggil oleh asal suara. Si pemanggil berdiri menjulang dengan dekapan nampan di depan dada. Detail pada wajahnya seakan tak terlihat karena ia back-light. Atau karena ia memang sudah gelap?

"Aomine-kun?"

"Yo. Sepertinya disini kosong."

Merasa tak berdosa, Aomine mendudukkan diri di samping mantan bayangan. Ia menatap Kagami dengan smirk kemenangan sebelum mulai bergerilya dengan tumpukan burger.

'Takkan ku biarkan modus kacangmu berlanjut, alis bercabang'

'Ck. Mengganggu kencan orang saja!' Hei, siapa yang bilang kencan?

"Kau tidak bersama Kise-kun, Aomine-kun?" Tanya si ultimate uke membuyarkan perang kilat antara macan garong dan panther keling.

"Tadi sih bareng, tapi aku diminta duluan karena Akashi memanggilnya."

"Kenapa dipanggil? Apa Kise-kun buat ulah?"

"Entahlah. Lebih baik kau perdulikan porsi makanmu dibanding si kuning itu." Aomine meletakkan sebuah burger di atas nampan Kuroko. Sepertinya kalau berkurang satu, ia masih bisa kenyang.

"Benar, Kuroko. Ingat, kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Satu burger tak akan cukup." Kagami yang sadar akan maksud si kepala _dark blue_ menjadi tak mau ketinggalan langkah. Bersaing meraih simpati gebetan sama sakralnya saat bersaing dalam basket.

"Aku sudah kenyang, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Oh, kurang ya? Nih, kutambah satu lagi." Kini giliran Aomine menaruh jatah burgernya. Kenapa tiba-tiba Aomine jadi kurang pendengaran? Jadi budek gara-gara ketimpuk basket atau gimana sih?

"Kurasa satu burger lagi baru cukup."

"Chotto—"

"Tidak, Kagami. Burgermu sudah dingin, alot seperti _punya_ mu." Burger yang diberikan Kagami untuk Kuroko dikembalikan paksa oleh Aomine.

"Burgermu sudah penuh daki, Kuroko. Kau mau tersedak karena daki, hah?"

"Kuso, Bakagami!"

"Apa, Ahomine?!"

Mata besar nan sayu Kuroko hanya bisa melihat kelakuan bocah-bocah tengik di depannya tanpa perlawanan. Biar sajalah, nanti burger-burger miliknya ini akan dihabiskan oleh Nigou, kok. Kuroko kembali melanjutkan cumbunya dengan vanilla milkshake yang tadi terganggu.

* * *

"Tadaima."

"Auk!"

Wajah yang biasanya datar kini melukis senyum kecil. Rasanya menyenangkan saat dirinya disambut pulang oleh si nomor dua. Tangan kanan diangkat, lalu ia hamburkan pada pucuk kepala sang kembaran.

"Doumo, Nigou. Sepertinya kau menjadi anak yang baik hari ini."

"Auk! Auk!"

Mata besar anjing Husky itu membesar, tanda kalau ia sedang bersenang hati. Kuroko mengingatkan diri untuk memberikan burger – credit to Kagami dan Aomine – pada peliharaanya ini. Diliriknya jam di dinding, sudah pukul 9 rupanya. Sudah masuk jam makan malam Nigou. Ia berjalan menuju lemari es untuk memberikan asupan malamnya pada si kembaran.

Setelah mengurus Nigou dan membuatnya terlelap, Kuroko melanjutkan sisa aktivitasnya pada hari itu. Mandi, mengerjakan tugas dan siap landing di kasur tercinta. Ah, sebelum landing, sepertinya Kuroko mendapat inspirasi untuk ia tuangkan ke dalam sebuah gambar. Diambilnya _sketch book_ dan pensil kayu terdekat, ia mulai menjamah setiap garis yang ia ukir. Hingga kini terlihat bentuk kasar dari gambaran seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk menyamping, kaki bagian belakang menekuk. Tangan kanan sibuk memutar bola karet berwarna orange –bola baket. Lalu bahu kiri yang menyender sedikit ke belakang. Raut wajah sosok itu terlihat penuh percaya diri, senyum menukik ke atas jadi penghias. Entah siapa yang ia gambar itu, Kuroko masih belum bisa menebaknya.

Sibuk dengan gambaran membuat Kuroko menaikkan sedikit alis ketika handphone birunya berdering. Ringtone Final Emperor oleh Kamiya Hiroshi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Halo, Kise-kun."

 _'Kurokocchiii~ Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam-ssu.'_

"Daijoubu. Doushite, Kise-kun?" Kuroko langsung to the point.

 _'Ano—'_

"Kau butuh dongeng sebelum tidur lagi?"

 _'B-bukan, Kurokocchi! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu—'_

"Mm?"

 _'Mengenai tabunganku, Kurokocchi. Etto—bagaimana aku bilangnya-ssu?"_

"Katakan saja, Kise-kun."

 _'Mm… Handphone-ku tadi jatuh dan sekarang mati total-ssu. S-sepertinya aku harus menggantinya dengan yang baru besok. Dan aku akan menggunakan tabunganku, Kurokocchi.'_

Suara di ujung sana terdengar lemas di telinga Kuroko.

"Sayang sekali handphone-mu jadi mati total. Lain kali lebih hati-hati ya, Kise-kun."

 _'Maaf, Kurokocchi. A-aku jadi tidak bisa membantumu. Hiks'_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa membayar sewa kosku nanti."

 _'Jangan maso begitu-ssu. Aku jadi sedih tak bisa membantumu.'_ Kise yang mulai merengek mungkin sama buruknya dengan kehilangan dompet. Ayolah, Kuroko masih sayang telinganya.

"Hontou ni daijoubu, Kise-kun. Aku benar tak apa."

 _'Hiks. Kurokocchi tidak marah padaku-ssu?'_

"Iie. Zenzen."

 _'Haaa~ Terima kasih, Kurokocchi! Sekali lagi maaf ya.'_

"Mm."

 _'Aku senang Kurokocchi tidak marah. Nee Kurokocchi, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang-ssu. Tak baik untuk kulitmu yang halus seperti pantat bayi.'_

"Kulit pantatku waktu bayi sepertinya tak sehalus itu, Kise-kun."

 _'Sok tau!'_ Siapa yang sebenarnya sok tau, Kise?

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan tidur sekarang. Oyasumi, Kise-kun."

 _'Sweet dream, honey-ssu. Oyasumi~'_

Dengan begitu sambungan terputus. Kuroko yang tadinya sudah siap bergelut dengan kasur tercinta kini kembali kalut. Kemana ia harus mendapatkan uang sebesar itu kurang dari seminggu?

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak Kuroko kehilangan harapan untuk membayar sewa kosnya. Dua hari pula Kuroko jadi sering menghabiskan waktu untuk browsing. Berharap ada keajaiban yang memberinya uang dalam waktu dekat. Kemarin, pemuda teal ini memijat kening karena melihat hasil telusur dari kata kunci polosnya: Mendapatkan banyak uang dengan cepat. Link berisi 'Ayo gabung MLM dan dapatkan banyak keuntungan!' atau 'Ngepet, usaha mistis yang meraup jutaan uang dalam semalam' membuat Kuroko pening. Ia tak se-desperate itu untuk lari telanjang dalam bentuk seekor babi. Membayangkannya saja sangat cringe.

Sayangnya saat ini, Kuroko harus menghilangkan pencarian uangnya sejenak. Karena kurang dari satu jam, akan diadakan latihan tanding antara Teiko melawan Seiho. Seiho adalah team basket yang tidak bisa diremehkan, mengingat predikat mereka sebagai salah satu dari 3 Raja Tokyo. Kuroko menghela napas perlahan untuk mengatur fokus, sebelum melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya ke gym Teiko.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko berbalik. Ternyata sang kapten bermahkota stroberi yang memanggil.

"Doumo, Akashi-kun."

Sang kapten mengangguk. "Kau terlihat sibuk dengan pikiranmu."

"Begitulah."

"Boleh aku tahu apa itu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tampak menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan makhluk di sampingnya. Bagaimana tidak dibilang makhluk, wujud saja yang seperti manusia, tapi pikiran dan kelakukan bak titisan raja iblis. Haruskah ia menceritakan mengenai masalah dompetnya? Seluruh anak kisedai sudah tau sih, tapi apa perlu ketua gengnya juga tau?

"Nandemonai, Akashi-kun."

"Sou ka. Apapun itu, fokuskan pikiranmu pada latihan hari ini. Hilang fokus dan kau tau apa yang akan kau terima."

"Aku mengerti."

"Anak pintar."

Kepala stroberi kini memimpin jalan. Mereka melewati lorong dalam diam dan akhirnya tiba. Di dalamnya sudah dipenuhi oleh anggota tim basket Teiko, namun belum terlihat batang hidung dari pemain Seiho. Hal ini dimanfaatkan sang kapten untuk memberikan sedikit wejangan pada anak buahnya.

 **PRIIIT!**

Suara peluit horor yang terdengar membuat seluruh anggota ring 1 berkumpul. Terima kasih pada sang kapten yang membuat suara peluit biasa menjadi horror bak pembangkit kematian.

"Aku harap kalian sudah siap untuk latihan tanding kali ini. Kuarter pertama akan ku serahkan pada Shintarou, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta dan Kagami. Aku akan mengawasi sejauh mana kalian menghadapi lawan yang cukup tangguh. Aku juga ingin kalian mendengarkan penjelasan manajer."

Sepasang mata crimson melirik sosok di samping. Perempuan bersurai panjang seindah sakura sudah siap menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Minna, lawan kita kali ini adalah Seiho. Aku ingin mengingatkan kalau Seiho adalah tim yang hebat dan menggunakan dasar bela diri untuk gerakan mereka. Yang perlu kalian waspadai adalah defense tim Seiho. Sedangkan offense mereka cukup lemah. Jadi, fokuskan diri kalian untuk offense demi mengalahkan Seiho." Jelas manajer bertubuh gitar spanyol di balik seifuku. Momoi Satsuki.

"Kalian dengar? Aku ingin kalian fokus atau aku keluarkan dari lapangan. Ingat, Teiko selalu menang." Sang kapten menambahkan.

"HAI!"

Jam yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan berbunyi. Sesuai arahan sang kapten, Teiko langsung menekan Seiho dengan penyerangan bertubi. 10 menit pertama dirasa cukup untuk membaca alur permainan Seiho. Sang manajer terus menaik turunkan pandangan, dari lapangan ke buku catatan. Sang kapten berdiri dengan tangan melipat di dada, diam mengawasi. Kuroko sendiri duduk di bangku sebelah kapten berdiri. Ia sudah siap bertanding dengen jersey yang melekat di tubuh pucatnya.

Di kuarter keempat, barulah Kuroko memasuki lapangan. Tak lupa aduk kepal dengan Aomine yang menunggu kehadiran bayangannya ini. Kerja sama bayangan dan cahaya membuat tempo bermain semakin cepat. Skor demi skor pun tercetak, dengan Teiko yang makin menguasai lapangan.

Di akhir pertandingan, angka 105-78 untuk Teiko tertera di papan skor. Pemain Teiko yang berada di lapangan saat itu – Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise dan Kuroko – pun saling tos. Pemain Seiho tampak lelah, namun sepertinya mereka puas dengan pertandingan kali ini. Tak lama tim Seiho mengundurkan diri dari gym, dengan rona merah yang menjalar hebat akibat salam perpisahan dari manajer Teiko.

* * *

"A-arigatou gozaimasu!"

Kasir wanita di sebuah convenience store menatap pelanggan malam itu bingung. Perasaannya saja atau pelanggan tadi membeli satu box es krim 5 menit yang lalu? Dan sekarang pelanggan itu membelinya lagi? Astaga.

Yang jadi objek kebingungan si kasir berlalu dengan acuh. Ia berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang duduk di taman sebelah.

"Hee~ Murasakibarachhi beli sekotak lagi? Apa tidak kebanyakan-ssu?" Kalian tau dong siapa yang berdialog?

"Daijoubu ne~ Ini kan traktiran karena kita menang tadi, Kise-chin."

"Traktiran apa yang membeli es krim? Seperti bocah saja-nanodayo."

"Seperti anak kecil tapi tetap kau makan, kan? Midorima?"

"Ck. Daripada es krim ini cair, kan mubazir, Ahomine."

"Siapa yang kau bilang aho, ha?!"

"Sudah, Aomine-kun. Kau tidak sebodoh yang Midorima-kun pikir kok."

"Kau sama saja, Tetsu!"

"Dasar anak cowok, tidak bisa akur sebentar saja ya?" Satu-satunya perempuan di geng pelangi ini menghela napas. Ia mengembalikan perhatiannya pada stik es krim yang tadi diberikan oleh pujaan hati berwajah tembok. Perempuan pada umumnya baru akan senang jika dibelikan pakaian atau sepatu baru, tapi lain lagi bagi Momoi. Stik kayu es krim dengan kata 'menang' yang mengukir sudah membuatnya girang bukan main. Lihat saja sekarang Momoi masih asyik mesem-mesem sendiri. Kuroko yang melihatnya berharap Momoi tidak kesambet setan taman.

Semua sedang sibuk mengolok yang paling dekil ketika Kuroko memperhatikan Midorima. Si kepala lumut yang sedang membetulkan kacamata merasa diselidiki oleh pasang manik azure yang besar.

"Apa apa, Kuroko? Kepalaku tumbuh jadi dua?"

"Iie. Hanya saja, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, Midorima-kun."

"Katakan saja."

"Apa kau tau cara mendapatkan banyak uang dalam 3 hari?"

Midorima bukannya tidak tau kalau Kuroko mengalami musibah kehilangan separuh jiwa – panggil saja dompet-chan – beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan ini, Midorima yakin Kuroko sedang luntang lantung mencari dana segar.

"Kurasa pekerjaan normal tidak mungkin. Kecuali kau ingin menerjukan diri ke dunia kotor yang tak ingin ku sebutkan-nanodayo."

"Begitu ya?"

Midorima mengangguk. "Dan aku tidak ingin kau melakukan pekerjaan kotor, Kuroko. Bukannya aku peduli, cuma aku tidak mau repot ketika harus mem-back up-mu nanti. Pikirkan baik-baik-nanodayo." Lanjut Midorima yang berterima kasih pada malam karena menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Aku juga tak akan melakukan itu, Midorima-kun. Rasanya aku hanya frustasi saja."

Frustasi dengan wajah dan intonasi sedatar pantat panci? Midorima menyerenyitkan dahi.

"Tetsu-kun yakin tidak ingin terus terang saja pada orang tua Tetsu-kun? Mereka pasti akan mengerti." Kali ini saran dari si gadis sakura yang tau-tau mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka kepikiran, Momoi-san."

"Mmm… bagaimana yah?"

"Kurokocchi jangan sedih—" Kise memeluk leher Kuroko seperti induk ayam melindungi anaknya yang disepuh biru muda.

'Kesempatan!' Umpat ketiga pemuda lainnya.

"Aku berusaha, Kise-kun."

"Kapan deadline membayar sewa kosmu, Kuroko?"

"4 hari lagi, Midorima-kun."

Semua nampak diam. Melirik kanan kiri seakan mencari jawaban.

"Aku ada ide. Mungkin bisa dibilang ide gila. Tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan-nanodayo."

"Kalau menjual diri, ikut MLM atau ngepet, aku pass, Midorima-kun."

"Haha, ide gila dari mana itu, Tetsu?"

"Maafkan aku yang sangat desperate, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko mengembalikan perhatiannya pada si shooting gurad andalan, menunggu ide entah berantah yang akan diucapkan. Semoga kali ini si maniak Oha Asa tidak kumat ke-absurb-annya.

"Kuroko, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengatakan ide ini untuk kedua kali." Ngucapin ide kok tsun? Yah namanya aja Midorimatsun Shintarou.

Kelima pasang kepala pelangi itu menatap Midorima dengan serius. Yang ditatap membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata sakral.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah—

.

.

.

.

"- meminjam uang dari Akashi-nodayo."

* * *

 **OMAKE 1**

'Untuk apa Akashicchi memanggilku ya?'

Kaki jenjang berbalut celana bahan hitam melangkah dengan tempo yang cukup cepat. Terus melangkah menuju sebuah ruang berbilik dengan tag 'ruang ganti' di pintu depan. Pemilik langkah kalut, entah apa tujuan ia disummon oleh sang kepten merangkap titisan Lucifer. Sendirian. Rasanya hari ini Kise tak melakukan hal yang fatal sampai mendapat perhatian penuh sang kapten.

Memasuki ruangan, pebasket dengan mata lentiknya itu melihat sosok sang ketua tengah bersandar pada salah satu loker. Tangan melipat di dada, menunjukkan otoritas bahkan di ruangan tak berpenghuni.

"Ryouta." Suara dingin itu menyapa. Apa pula angin semilir yang melewati tengkuk. Sebenarnya makhluk di depannya itu apa sih? Mahkluk jejadian? Kenapa manggil aja horror?

"Akashicchi~ kau tidak lama menunggu, kan?" Mencoba menyairkan suasana dengan cengir andalan, Akashi tetap pada pose 'IM FAB SO WHAT!'-nya.

"Tidak juga. Kau tau tujuanmu ku panggil, Ryouta?"

Helaian ikemen kuning menggeleng. "Jujur aku tidak tau-ssu."

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Tetsuya?"

"Eeh?"

"Saat istirahat latihan."

"Eh? Etto… Akashicchi. Itu tentang Kurokocchi."

"Jelaskan."

"Eee… Kau tau Kurokocchi kehilangan dompet? Isinya ternyata uang sewa kosannya untuk 3 bulan-ssu."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?"

"Jangan mengulang pertanyaanku, Ryouta. Ceritamu tak berakhir di sini, kan?"

"Ngg…" Menggaruk leher yang tak gatal sepertinya jadi kebiasaan anak muda jaman sekarang, ya. Akashi mencatat dalam pikiran. "Aku ingin membantu Kurokocchi dengan meminjamkan uang tabunganku, Akashicchi."

Mata berkilat. Bibir tipis terkatup. Akashi bak detektif yang menemukan triumph card untuk menjatuhkan.

"Hentikan itu, Ryouta."

"Eh?" Entah sudah berapa kali Akashi mendapati lawan bicaranya telat menangkap. Kurang minum aqu*, Kise?

"Hentikan niatmu untuk membantu Tetsuya."

"Kenapa, Akashicchi? Aku kan berniat membantu-ssu!"

"Kau melawanku, Ryouta?"

"Bukan begitu-ssu! A-aku kan berniat baik, masa Akashicchi malah melarang." Intonasi menurun, muka sedikit memelas. Yak, starter pack untuk meredakan awan hitam yang mengudara di sekitar sang kapten.

"Kau meragukan apa yang ku lakukan, Ryouta?"

Menjambak rambut emosi, Kise bertaruh ia lelah berdebat dengan biangnya otoriter ini. Percuma, ga bakalan menang aja gitu.

"Gah! Ayolah, Akashicchi. Kau mengerti maksudku~"

"Ku anggap kau menyutujuinya."

Akashi yang sepertinya hobi melenggang santai ini melakukannya lagi. Ia berlalu saja melewati Kise - yang masih menyerap informasi - untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Tapi Akashicchi! Apa kau mau membiarkan Kurokocchi kehlangan tempat tinggal-ssu?"

"Serahkan urusan itu padaku, Ryouta."

'Astaga, justru aku makin khawatir kalau kau yang mengurus, Akashicchi.'

* * *

 **OMAKE 2**

Ngek ngek ngek

Penghasil suara yang cukup membuat pendengaran linu ternyata adalah Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda hijau ini tengah mengelap lucky itemnya hari ini, sebuah celengan katak dari tanah. Setelah melewati sekolah yang melelahkan dan latihan militer berkedok latihan basket oleh Akashi, Midorima dapat bersenggama dengan buku perbintangan yang dibelinya dari toko asongan.

Baru saja ingin memulai senggama – dengan bukunya, hey! – Midorima terusik oleh ringtone pertanda panggilan masuk di handphone. Niat hati ingin mengabaikan, namun melihat nama Akashi yang terpapar di sana membuat Midorima urung. Apa yang membuatnya menelpon saat ini? Masalah kesiswaan kah? Klub basket kah? Midorima tergagap mengambil handphone pintarnya karena membuat seorang Akashi menunggu. Ditekanlah gagang hijau di layarnya itu.

"Akashi."

 _'Shintarou. Ada hal yang perlu ku sampaikan.'_

"Ada apa, Akashi? Sepertinya terdengar penting-nanodayo."

 _'Kau tau soal dompet Tetsuya yang hilang?'_

"Ya, Akashi. Ada apa dengan itu?"

 _'Aku ingin kau melakukan satu hal, Shintarou.'_

"Nani?"

Sepertinya AC di ruangan ini tetiba menjadi lebih dingin.

 _'Aku ingin kau menyarankan Tetsuya untuk meminta bantuanku membayar sewa kosnya itu.'_

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri, Akashi?"

 _'Tentu saja karena ada hal yang ingin ku lakukan dengan itu, Shintarou. Dan kau sepertinya keberatan.'_

Ck. Ketuanya ini memang terlalu banyak berpolitik, pikir si kepala lumut.

"Aku tidak keberatan-nodayo. Aku hanya penasaran."

Tawa rendah terdengar di sambungan telepon. Pundak Midorima seketika kaku.

 _'Penasaran atau tidak, kau akan membantu kan, Shintarou?'_

Takkan ada pilihan untukmu menjawab jika itu berhubungan dengan makhluk di ujung telepon sana.

"Baiklah, Akashi."

 _'Bagus. Ku tunggu kabarmu esok, Shintarou.'_

Dengan itu, sambungan terputus. Midorima menghela napas untuk kesekian kali. Jelas sekali maksud sang ketua melakukan ini. Modus, tentu saja. Tapi dengan cara halus dan tak terang-terangan. Untungnya Midorima mampu menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya kalau Akashi ingin modus. Hey, umurnya masih panjang! Ia masih belum jadi dokter! Masih belum punya pacar! Masa harus mati muda di tangan Akashi hanya karena pertanyaan sesimpel itu?

* * *

YEAAAY!

akhirnya ku publish~~ XD

tbh, ini fic pertamaku, please be gentle~ */*

soal Bokushi! Akashi, jujur itu seksi pake banget menurutku 3 /itu emang potatonya aja yang maso/

Hope you all like it~ jika asupannya dirasa kurang, semoga next nya bisa tercukupi yah! XD

sangat ditunggu review dan sarannya~ Fav or follow apalagi 3

see you next chapter! :3

\- Potato


	2. Chapter 2

"Kuroko, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak akan mengatakan ide ini untuk kedua kali-nanodayo."

Kelima pasang kepala pelangi itu menatap Midorima dengan serius. Yang ditatap membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata sakral.

"Satu-satunya jalan adalah—

.

.

.

"- meminjam uang dari Akashi-nodayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LEND ME!**

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story by Potato

AkaKuro / Harem!Kuro / T Rated

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lend Me! CHAPTER 2:**

Krik krik

Kesunyian melanda sebuah taman samping Seben Ileben di malam ini. Meskipun ramai kepala aneka warna yang mengelilingi kepala biru secerah langit. Mereka terdiam, tertampar kenyataan akan ucapan dari sebuah makhluk hijau di depan mereka. Masih saja sunyi, membuat pemilik kulit tan yang nyaris membuatnya tak telihat di malam hari ini gelisah. Nyatanya, ia tengah berjuang untuk tidak menghempaskan gas perutnya di situasi awkward ini.

"HEEE?!"

Akhirnya salah seorang menyahut. Cempreng pula. Keempat pasang iris lainnya mendelik tajam pada asal suara, kecuali iris azure besar yang hanya menatap sedatar dadanya

"Kise-chin cempreng, kayak anak ayam cuit-cuit." Ucap si kepala ungu santai. Kise tak terima dipanggil anak ayam cuit-cuit jadi manyun bak ikan koi.

"Habisnya, Midorimacchi bilang pinjam uang sama Akashicchi. Apa kau tidak ngeri-ssu?"

"Aku hanya menyampaikan apa yang ada di otakku-nanodayo."

"Hidupmu masih panjang jika harus pinjam uang sama Akashi, Tetsu. Aku prihatin." Aomine memberikan puk puk tanda turut berduka cita. Jika berurusan dengan makhluk merah satu itu, entah kenapa feeling Aomine tidak pernah enak.

"Benar-ssu! Jarang-jarang Aominecchi bisa mikir dikit. Lebih baik kau cari jalan lain, Kurokocchi." Pernyataan ini berhadiah bogeman mentah Aomine di kepala Kise.

"Ittai-ssu!"

"Tch! Jarang mikir aja udah banyak yang naksir, apalagi mikir terus. Makin ganteng." Ucap Ahomine pede.

"Pernah tersedak batang es krim tidak, Aominecchi?"

"Batang yang lain pernah."

Kali ini _Ace_ dari tim basket Teiko terkena bogeman maut dari sang bayangan. Kini buang airmu jadi lancar, kan, Aomine? Berterima kasih lah pada Ignite Pass dari si imut satu ini.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, Aomine-kun."

"Jangan kau juga, Tetsu." Muka melas Aomine yang dibuat-buat untuk meluluhkan hati sang bayangan malah terlihat _kimo_ di mata kelima lainnya. Mereka kembali terdiam memikirkan apakah meminjam uang pada setan merah adalah jalan yang baik dan benar.

"Mm… Kurasa Aka-chin akan membantu Kuro-chin~."

Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat reaksi dari teman assorted flavor nya ini, memberikan perhatian pada ucapan si titan ungu. Ide meminjam uang dari sang kapten merah bisa dibilang lebih riskan daripada mengumpulkan bintang-bintang di program MLM.

"Menurutku juga begitu, Tetsu-kun. Lagipula uang juga bukan masalah untuk Akashi-kun, 'kan?" Yang paling cantik akhirnya membuka suara.

"Coba saja, nanodayo. Daripada kau tidak bisa membayar sewa kosmu."

"Aka-chin tidak akan menggigit kok."

"Akashicchi pasti menggigit! Soalnya ini Kurokocchi!"

"He?" Si kepala biru memiringkan sedikit kepalanya karena bingung. Tak sadar ia telah menyebarkan pheromone berbahaya di sekitar. Sisanya hanya berbengong ria di depan kepala biru, menunggu siapa yang kalah pertahanan duluan dari serangan pheromone Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHI KAWAII-SSU!" Ternyata Kise.

"KYAAH TETSU-KUN!" Momoi menyusul.

"Sial kau, Tetsu." Dilanjutkan Aomine dengan banjir darah dari hidung.

"Tch." Midorima tak ketinggalan. Ia menunduk sambil membenarkan kacamata, entah apa yang tengah disembunyikan.

"Aku mau makan Kuro-chin nee~"

"JANGAAAN!"

Protes yang diterima si titan ungu cukup memekakkan telinga. Salah sendiri ia mau makan si ultimate uke Kuroko Tetsuya-kyun. Yang sedari tadi jadi objek kemesuman-coret-fantasi-coret-pandang bersama hanya bengong di tempat. Kelakuan teman-teman pelanginya memang seperti anak TK saja.

"Sepertinya ide ini akan ku pikirkan. Terima kasih, Mdorima-kun."

"Hm. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak merepotkanku saja nantinya."

"Hmp! Tsunderimacchi."

"Urusai!"

"Jadi… Bagaimana aku akan mengatakannya pada Akashi-kun?"

* * *

H-3 sebelum makhluk yang paling ditakuti sejagad kosan datang menagih.

Di sinilah Kuroko, berdiri tegak dalam gym yang kosong. Mengabaikan sebagian besar rekan seperbasketan yang telah menyudahi latihan di gym sebelah. Permata biru mudanya menatap layar smartphone di tangan, angka 6:28 tertera besar di tampilan home.

'2 menit lagi.'

Ya, dia sedang menunggu. Bukan kekasih, sayangnya. Ia tengah menunggu seseorang yang sekiranya mampu memberikan secercah cahaya terang dalam peliknya masalah hidup. Meski julukan dari penyelamat itu sendiri adalah si iblis merah atau rajanya setan.

Sekilas teringat kejadian 2 hari lalu, di mana Kuroko menerima saran dari Oha Asa _freak_ untuk meminjam uang. Menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya semalam ia mencoba peruntungan untuk meminta bantuan pada orang yang disarankan. Tidak merasa sopan karena ingin meminjam uang, Kuroko akan memintanya dengan berbicara langsung, bukan melalui percakapan Lime atau telepon.

Lalu mulailah percakapan untuk membuat janji kencan-coret-bertemu secara 4 mata.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Konbanwa, Akashi-kun

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Konbanwa, Tetsuya.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Maaf mengganggu malam2. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan Akashi-kun

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Katakan saja.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di sini. Apa Akashi-kun ada waktu? Aku ingin membicarakannya langsung

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Baiklah. Jadwalku kosong setelah latihan besok.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Benarkah? Kalau begitu, besok setelah latihan ya, Akashi-kun? Di gym regular yang satu lagi, bagaimana?

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Tidak masalah.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-kun. Maaf kalau merepotkan. Oyasuminasai.

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Sama-sama, Tetsuya. Oyasumi.

Dan begitulah isi chat semalam dengan kapten timnya yang terkenal diktator. Kembali ke Kuroko, saat ini ia tengah mengatur napas sebelum mengucapkan hal yang sakral. Salah ucap, bisa-bisa Akashi jadi ifil seumur hidup.

Tak lama terdengarlah bunyi pintu yang bergeser, menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam gym. Yang pertama dilihat Kuroko adalah jam di handphone, pukul 6:30. Sasuga, Akashi-sama. Ia memang selalu tepat. Langkah demi langkah pun terdengar, menyisakan pemandangan Akashi yang berdiri di depan Kuroko di pinggir gym yang kosong.

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya. Bisa ku katakan aku tidak terlambat, bukan?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Kuroko memperhatikan dengan baik lawan bicaranya saat ini. Akashi sudah mengenakan kembali seragam lengkap dengan atribut. Sudah selesai berganti rupanya.

"Ano, Akashi-kun."

"Nani?"

"Ada yang ingin ku kutakan padamu." Suara Kuroko terdengar menggantung di telinga Akashi.

"Katakan saja, Tetsuya."

"Aku…" Kembali ragu. "Ingin meminta bantuanmu."

"Hm?"

Lalu mulailah Kuroko menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Akashi. Mengenai uangnya yang hilang, tenggak waktu sewa kosnya dan tujuannya menemui Akashi saat ini.

"Mm begitu rupanya."

"Maaf sebelumnya jika merepotkanmu, Akashi-kun."

Pause sejenak. Manik heterokrom kini mengkalkulasi setiap pergerakan sosok di depannya. Kuroko pun merinding disko dalam pikiran. "Lalu, apa jaminanmu?"

"He?"

"Jaminan. Jika kau ingin meminjam uang, kau tentu sudah menyiapkan jaminannya, bukan?"

Jaminan? Hal ini tak terpikirkan oleh pemilik misdirection andalan Teiko. Kalau memang iya, apa yang bisa dijadikan jaminan? Kanvas gambarnya? Kunci kosan? Stok vanilla shake siap seduh dan mie instan untuk sebulan ke depan? Haruskah Nigou juga jadi korban?

"Gomen, sepertinya aku tidak punya jaminan yang Akashi-kun inginkan."

"Ho, begitu rupanya."

Percakapan pun menjadi awkward, setidaknya bagi Kuroko. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak memikirkan mengenai jaminan terlebih dulu. Pemikiran makhluk otoriter di depannya ini memang tak bisa ditebak.

"Jadikan apa yang kau miliki sekarang sebagai jaminan, Tetsuya."

"He?"

"Dirimu."

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun."

"Nani?"

"Kau serius?"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda dengan tampang seperti ini, Tetsuya?" Ha ha. Tawa garing imajiner terngiang saat Kuroko melihat wajah sang kapten. Horror. Gak lucu. Lagi gak bercanda pokoknya.

"Mm… Lalu-" Awkward. "Bagaimana bisa diriku sendiri yang jadi jaminannya?" Kuroko mencoba tenang menghadapi sulitnya berbicara dengan kapten yang pandai bersilat lidah. Secara harafiah.

"Lakukan sesukamu, Tetsuya. Atau kau bisa mendapatkan uang sewa kosanmu saat ini juga."

Sungguh, Kuroko tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia menjadi jaminan. Atau entah apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi padanya nanti. Tapi, tawaran pinjaman uang itu sungguh tak terelakkan-

"Jaminan seperti apa yang Akashi-kun maksud?"

"Kau tidak sedang berada dalam posisi untuk bernegoisasi, Tetsuya."

 _Checkmate_. Kuroko tau betul Akashi hanya menerima jawaban iya atau tidaknya sekarang. Menarik napas sejenak, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk menatap seksama iris dwiwarna Akashi.

"Aku menerima bantuanmu, Akashi-kun. Dengan diriku sebagai jaminannya."

"Keputusan yang tepat, Tetsuya." Kuroko berani bersaksi ia melihat sudut bibir Akashi yang tertarik sedikit ke atas. Pandangan Kuroko pun beralih pada Akashi yang mengambil handphone dan memainkannya.

"Nomor rekeningmu?"

"Are?"

"Aku tidak suka mengulang."

'Secepat ini?'

Tak mau membuat Akashi menunggu, Kuroko segera memberikan nomor rekeningnya. Sedetik kemudian, Akashi melanjutkan permainan jarinya pada smartphone seharga kendaraan bermotor. Tak lama, Akashi mengembalikan perhatiannya pada pemuda berambut sewarna langit di musim panas.

"Sudah ku lakukan apa yang jadi kewajibanku. Persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi jaminannya, Tetsuya." Dengan itu, Akashi melenggang santai meninggalkan gym. Membuat Kuroko masih terdiam menatap tak percaya pada kaptennya.

'Yang benar saja, Akashi-kun. Tidak mungkin, kan?'

Kuroko pun dibuat tegang saat melihat saldonya bertambah drastis di layar smartphone.

* * *

Suasana malam ini sungguh tenang di kediaman sederhana Kuroko. Angin semilir bergantian masuk melalui jendela besar di depan tempat tidur, TV dan meja serba guna. Pemilik rumah yang baru saja membereskan sekitarnya melirik kembaran tersayang, Nigou yang asik mengunyah makanan di samping dapur. Ia mendudukan pantatnya – yang tak pernah ia tau jadi incaran banyak seme di luar sana – di atas tempat tidur. Kejadian hari ini terasa begitu cepat, membuat Kuroko menjadi lebih diam dibanding biasanya.

Ini semua karena aksi Kuroko yang malu tak malu meminjam uang pada Akashi. Lalu berakhir dengan dirinya yang menjadi jaminan. Ia bahkan belum mengutarakan rasa terima kasih karena Akashi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Kuroko mengambil handphone pintarnya dan menemukan banyak chat yang berjejal di layar. Bukan hal yang aneh, karena memang ada saja yang menanyakan kabar padahal kebanyakan dari mereka bertemu setiap hari di sekolah. Kuroko selalu menjadi Kuroko, sosok yang tak pernah mengabaikan perhatian temannya meski terkadang merepotkan. Taukah kau bahwa kelakuanmu ini justru membangkitkan harapan pada pemujamu, Kuroko-kun?

Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Kuroko adalah seorang PH(P), tokoh utama kita kali ini mengabsen pengirim chat di Lime. Jari lentiknya menelusuri nama demi nama, mulai dari Kagami-kun, Ogiwara-kun hingga geng pelangi. Macan beralis unik menanyakan tugas presentasi bahasa Inggris, yang sepertinya ingin ia contek. Sahabatnya sejak kecil memberitahukan bahwa ia memenangkan latihan tanding hari ini. Dan geng pelangi, menanyakan perihal aksi luar biasa nekat yang berhubungan dengan si setan merah.

Ia mulai membalas chat satu per satu dan tak dapat menahan lengkungan tipis di wajah ketika membaca chat dari kelompok anak TK penuh warna.

 **Kise Ryouta :** Kurokocchi~~ Kau tidak diapa2kan Akashicchi kan? :"

 **Aomine Daiki :** Kau sudah bertemu Akashi? Dpt pinjamannya?

 **Midorima Shintarou :** Ku harap mendengar berita baik darimu, Kuroko. Karena peringkat Aquarius sedang baik hari ini.

 **Murasakibara Atsushi :** Kuro-chin~ bagaimana? Kalau dapat, traktir aku maiobu nee~

 **Momoi Satsuki :** Akashi-kun mau membantumu kan, Tetsu-kun?

Kalau diri sendiri menjadi jaminan adalah peruntungan baiknya di hari ini, pemuda bertirai biru muda ini tak mau memikirkannya. Yang jelas, ia merasa senang melihat teman-temannya begitu peduli, meski itu hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar. Ia membalas semua chat itu dengan satu pernyataan yang sama dan ucapan terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih, ia belum mengutarakannya pada sang juru penolong. Juga pertanyaan mengapa nominal yang ia pinjam jadi berlipat ganda.

Chat di Lime menjadi pilihan Kuroko untuk berterima kasih pada Akashi. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam, ia tak mau menjadi pengganggu istirahat sang kapten.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Konbanwa, Akashi-kun

Terkirim. Semoga dengan ini Akashi-kun tidak terganggu, begitulah kira-kira yang Kuroko pikirkan. 10 menit berselang, handphone pintarnya bergetar.

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Konbanwa, Tetsuya.

Melihat Akashi yang sempat membalas chat, Kuroko ingin segera mengucapkan terima kasih yang sempat tertunda.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Gomen kalau mengganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk bantuanmu

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Kau tidak mengganggu, Tetsuya. Dan sama-sama.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Aku akan segera menggantinya. Jujur aku belum mengerti tentang jaminannya, Akashi-kun

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Besok kau akan segera tau. Jika tak keberatan, masih ada hal yang ingin ku kerjakan, Tetsuya. TTYL.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya :** Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Oyasuminasai. PS: Jangan paksakan bekerja hingga tengah malam

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Tak perlu kau beri tau, Tetsuya. Dan jangan tidur terlalu larut. ((sticker))

.

.

.

.

Tunggu.

Kuroko tidak salah lihat, kan?

Di akhir chatnya, Akashi mengirimkan sticker yang tidak lazim. Seekor beruang cokelat dan kelinci pink yang sedang berpelukan. Bukan ala teletabis tentunya. Mungkin kaptennya ini salah kirim sticker. Atau sedang mabuk deadline? Entahlah. Toh murid pirangnya juga sering mengirimnya sticker semacam ini. Wajar saja, kan?

'Akashi-kun terkadang aneh.'

Gak terkadang aja, kok. Kalau lebih peka lagi, Akashi memang suka aneh-aneh, Kuroko-kun.

* * *

Pluk!

Suara timpukan kertas mengalihkan perhatian pemuda kelereng biru cerah dari catatan matematika. Diambilnya gulungan kecil itu dan membukanya, tulisan bak rentetan ceker ayam terukir di atasnya. Kuroko hapal betul siapa pemilik tulisan artistik ini. Macan liar yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tulisan yang sebelas dua belas dengan phanter keling dari kelas sebelah.

 _Ku dengar kau meminjam uang pada Akashi. Bagaimana?_

'Cepat sekali menyebarnya.'

Pasti Kagami si macan tau hal ini dari salah satu geng pelangi. Kalau ditelusur lagi, kemungkinan besar kandidat si ember adalah Kise. Begitulah kira-kira isi kepala Kuroko saat ini. Ia menatap ke depan, melihat sensei yang sibuk termenung melihat keluar jendela, sebelum membalas surat bukan kaleng dari Kagami. Kuroko melihat reaksi sebelahnya yang mendecitkan lidah, seperti tak menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Tak lama, gulungan kertas kembali menggulir di meja Kuroko.

 _Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Kuroko_

Kuroko tau ia sedang diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata tajam dan alis anti mainstream milik Kagami. Ia menengok, mengendikkan bahu sejenak dan melanjutkan catatannya kali itu. Kuroko punya firasat ia akan digandrungi oleh trio yang senang sekali menyambarnya saat istirahat – Kagami, Kise, Aomine. Sayangnya, istirahat nanti ia harus menemui seseorang di ruang kesiswaan. Menghadap ketua pengurus yang menjadikannya jaminan atas hutangnya sendiri. Ini semua berkat pesan melalui chat dari sang ketua yang Kuroko terima tadi pagi.

Setelah melewati jam-jam suntuk, akhirnya pelajaran matematika yang membuat kepala Kagami mengepul berakhir. Mayoritas penghuni kelas langsung berhamburan keluar, sebagian lagi menyiapkan bento di meja atau bercengkrama dengan teman terdekat. Kuroko yang sudah berdiri dari kursi merasakan sesuatu menahan pergelangan tangannya. Tangan besar dengan permukaan tak halus.

"Mau kemana kau, Kuroko? Kau berhutang cerita padaku."

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, Kagami-kun." Pergelangan masih belum dilepaskan. "Aa, tanganmu."

"AH! Gomen!" Tangan berdiameter cukup kecil untuk ukuran lelaki dilepaskan. Kagami tak sadar telah memegang tangan calonnya itu terlalu lama. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan menyinggung cengiran bodoh. Salting, eh?

"Em, urusan apa? Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?"

"Aku ingin ke ruang kesiswaan dan aku belum lapar, Kagami-kun. Terima kasih sudah menanyakan."

"Bagaimana dengan ceritamu, heh?"

"Akan ku ceritakan padamu setelah ini. Lebih baik kau segera makan sebelum suara perutmu menakutkan perempuan di sini."

Kagami bergeming. 'Perhatian sih perhatian, tapi jangan ngatain juga kali.'

"Ck, baiklah. Silahkan lanjutkan urusanmu, tuan super sibuk."

"Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu, Kagami-kun."

Aah, rasanya seperti istri yang pamit pergi pada suami. Abaikan imajinasi liar Kagami yang berputar-putar di kepalanya yang besar itu. Kuroko sendiri sibuk mengatur napasnya karena berlari, mengingat tak ada kata telat di kamus yang mulia Akashi. Mungkin ia sudah gila, tapi rasanya lebih rasional jika kau tertangkap basah berlari di koridor daripada terlambat menemui Akashi.

Sesampainya di tujuan, Kuroko berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Kehendak hati ingin mengetuk, namun pintu di depannya tiba-tiba membuka. Menampilkan sosok berhiaskan mahkota sakura yang menjuntai hingga punggung.

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Doumo, Momoi-san."

"Kau ingin menemui Akashi-kun, ne? Ia ada di dalam."

"Hai. Kalau boleh aku ingin masuk dulu, Momoi-san."

Ah, sopan seperti biasanya.

"Hihi, aku mengerti, Tetsu-kun. Pergi lah sebelum Akashi-kun menunggu."

"Arigatou, Momoi-san."

Dengan itu, Kuroko melangkah masuk. Melihat ruangan bernuansa putih gading dengan sofa merah di sekeliling meja cokelat. Di pojok depan jendela, terdapat satu meja dan _single_ _chair_. Dan di sanalah Kuroko menemukan Akashi yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu. Melihat tamunya telah datang, Akashi pun memusatkan diri pada makhluk di depannya.

"Tetsuya, silahkan duduk di mana pun kau mau."

"Langsung saja, Akashi-kun."

"Jujur seperti biasa, eh, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menatap sang ketua datar. Ia sadar bahwa pemuda dengan selisih tinggi 5 cm ini menginginkan sesuatu. Entah itu apa.

"Kau ingin tau bagaimana caramu menjadi jaminan, bukan?" Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi pun melanjutkan. "Sederhana, Tetsuya. Jadilah asisten pribadiku."

Kuroko membatu. Tak salah dengar kan? Ia akan dijadikan asisten pribadi Akashi? Segelintir job desc yang lebih bersifat pembantu bergerilya di pikirannya.

"Jangan asumsikan pekerjaanmu sebagai pembantu, Tetsuya. Atau memang kau lebih suka demikian?" Salah satu ujung bibir yang tertarik ke atas membuat firasat Kuroko makin tidak enak. Mungkin kalau Author atau reader-san melihatnya justru jejeritan nista.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Akashi-kun."

"Jangan persempit pemikiranmu." Kuroko tak menyukai kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir sang ketua. "Kau akan membantuku dalam segala hal. Baik itu kegiatan di sekolah ataupun di luar nanti." Di ranjang juga tak apa.

"…"

"Kau juga akan menyediakan segala hal yang ku butuhkan, Tetsuya."

Hal yang Akashi butuhkan? Kalau bukan mahal berarti tidak ada di dunia.

"…"

"Memastikan bagaimana kegiatan, jadwal dan kesehatanku berimbang."

Twitch. Job desc ini rasanya terlalu berat untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tentu aku memiliki partner yang membantu, seperti Momoi di klub basket dan Reo di kesiswaan. Tapi kau, _special occation_ , Tetsuya."

'Special occation, ndas mu.' Akashi menatap lucu, seakan bisa membaca apa yang Kuroko pikirkan.

"Sepertinya banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan. Silahkan saja."

"Sampai kapan aku akan menjadi asistenmu, Akashi-kun?"

"1 bulan."

"…"

"Bagaimana bisa aku bekerja sambilan jika menjadi asistenmu, Akashi-kun?"

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk mengganti uangku, abaikan saja. Anggap kau bekerja sebagai asisten pribadiku dengan bayaran di muka."

Bekerja sebagai asisten pribadi Akashi selama 1 bulan dengan imbalan lebih dari 3 bulan sewa kos? Sungguh di luar nalar pemuda konglomerat satu ini. Apa ia baru saja membuang receh pada Kuroko?

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?" Nada ini terdengar begitu absolut, bukan sebuah negoisasi yang harusnya bisa Kuroko tolak.

Iris biru penuh kejernihan melirik tanda berpikir, menimbang-nimbang perintah dari iris dwiwarna yang menelanjanginya.

"Apakah aku terlihat mempunya pilihan lain, Akashi-kun?"

Senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak di wajah sadistik Akashi. Pena yang sedari tadi bertengger di meja kini ia putar di buku-buku jari. Sungguh pemandangan tak manusiawi melihat sang ketua menyederkan diri sambil memainkan penanya.

"Begitulah. Jika tak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, lanjutkan waktu istirahatmu. Aku ingin kembali bekerja."

Entah daya serapnya yang berkurang atau memang ini semua memberatkan pikiran, Kuroko memilih untuk langsung meninggalkan ruang itu. Mungkin Kuroko yang biasa akan menjejal pertanyaan dan protes pada lawan bicaranya, namun saat ini tidak. Mungkin dia lelah~

Tepat sebelum Kuroko melewati pintu, suara dingin Akashi kembali memanggil. Kuroko membalikkan diri untuk mendengarkan apa kehendak yang mulianya ini.

"Aah, ada yang lupa ku sampakan. Pekerjaanmu dimulai hari ini, Tetsuya. Selamat bekerja."

BRAK!

Dengan itu, Kuroko menutup pintu kasar dan berlalu meninggalkan calon psikopat di dalamnya.

* * *

'Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Akashi-kun mengundang orang di luar kesiswaan untuk ikut rapat.'

'Aku bahkan tak pernah mengenalnya!'

'Tapi dia manis! Uke idaman banget fufufu~'

.

.

.

Ayolah, indera pedengaran pemuda berhias teal ini masih berfungsi dengan baik. Ia dapat mengabsen siapa saja yang bebas beropini sore ini – perempuan dengan geraian rambut cokelat panjang, ada pula yang diikat dan satu berkacamata besar. Ciri-ciri pemberi opini terakhir membuat Kuroko ingat istilah perempuan yang suka senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca komik bersampul 2 pria. Bahkan 3. Futari? Futoshi? Fujoshi? Ah, mungkin ia akan tanyakan pada Kagami setelah ini.

Setelah ini? Kalau kalian ingin tau, kini Kuroko tengah berdiri di depan meja seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang masih membubuhkan tanda tangan di beberapa lembar kertas. Berterima kasihlah padanya yang membuat Kuroko dinotice oleh seluruh anggota rapat kesiswaan di sore ini. Tentunya dengan jerit 'Kapan dia ada di sini?!' atau 'Kenapa ia ga keliatan?!' di awal perkenalan.

Kalau kalian masih bingung juga, Kuroko sedang menghadiri rapat kesiswaan bersama Akashi dan seluruh anak buahnya. Padahal ia bukan anggota, dinotice jadi siswa Teiko aja belum tentu. Poor, Kuroko-kun. Ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai 'asisten' sang ketua.

'Ini semua karena Akashi-kun.' Pikir sang asisten untuk kesekian kali.

Suara pena yang mulai dianggurkan membuat Kuroko tersadar. Tampaknya sang ketua rapat telah menyudahi kegiatannya mengukir tanda tangan.

"Tolong antarkan proposal ini ke Yamada sensei. Pastikan ia menyelesaikannya besok, Tetsuya."

" _Hai_."

Tanpa ba bi bu, Kuroko meninggalkan ruangan yang tak seharusnya ia huni. Sesampainya di tujuan, Kuroko lega karena Yamada sensei masih berada di lapak kerjanya. Bak pengantar kiriman yang baik, Kuroko melakukan tugasnya dan langsung bergegas pergi.

Gruyuuuk~

'Ah iya, aku hanya minum susu vanilla saat istirahat tadi.'

Genderang perut tanda protes mengantarkan Kuroko mampir ke kantin sekolah. Sudah sepi rupanya. Menyisakan petugas kantin yang bebenah merapikan tempat. Kuroko tak menyerah, ia menghampiri petugas kantin dan dengan beruntung mendapatkan apa yang perutnya cari – vanilla pan.

'Apa Akashi-kun juga sudah makan? Sepertinya belum.'

Setelah bertanya dan menjawab sendiri, Kuroko membeli dua vanilla pan. Akashi-kun suka rasa vanilla, kan? Lagipula siapa yang tak suka vanilla? Begitu pikir pemuda bertinggi 168 cm ini. Kalaupun Akashi tidak mau, kan ada jasa _recycle bin_ untuk setiap makanan yang tak pernah Kuroko habiskan – Kagami dan Aomine.

Memasuki ruang kesiswaaan, Kuroko mendapati sang ketua merangkap kapten yang sendirian. Sepertinya yang lain sudah pulang, bahkan wajah centil sang wakil, Mibuchi Reo, tak nampak di dalam.

"Aku sudah mengantarkan proposalnya ke Yamada sensei, Akashi-kun." Kuroko memecah hening.

"Mm. Kau sudah boleh pulang, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun bagaimana?"

"Setengah jam lagi aku akan pulang. Atau kau ingin menungguku?"

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah berjanji bertemu dengan yang lain."

Kuroko melihat alis merah sang ketua menurun beberapa derajat sebelum kembali pada posisinya.

"Penting?"

"Hanya bertemu di Maji. Dengan Kagami-kun, Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun."

"Mm. Baiklah. Jangan pulang terlalu larut."

Kuroko menggangguk. Kemudian ia mengambil tas di atas sofa dan bersiap pulang. Namun bunyi kresek di tangan menyadarkan Kuroko sebelum terlupa.

Pluk!

Kuroko meletakkan vanilla pan di atas meja sang ketua. Yang terduduk menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Kuroko selanjutnya.

"Aku tau Akashi-kun belum makan sejak tadi."

Tak menunggu balasan, Kuroko membalikkan badan dan pergi. Meninggalkan vanilla pan yang tergeletak begitu saja. Tahukah kau kalau Akashi tak suka makanan terlalu manis, Kuroko-kun?

* * *

"Hoamm…"

Kantuk hampir menguasai tubuh pemuda pucat satu ini. Padahal angka 9:30 baru tertera pada penunjuk waktu di dinding. Mungkin karena ia belum terbiasa bermain 'asisten dan majikan' bersama Akashi. Ditambah lagi setengah geng pelangi yang meminta kejelasan mengenai hutang dirinya pada si ketua.

Baru saja ingin menggerayangi tempat tidur bersama Nigou, handphone biru pintarnya bergetar.

 **Akashi Seijuuro :** Buatkan aku bekal untuk besok, Tetsuya. Aku tidak sempat istirahat.

.

Ngek

'Ini sih bukan asisten, tapi pembantu!' Dalam hati mengamuk.

Sayangnya, asisten itu kan bahasa kekinian dari pembantu, Kuroko-kun. Lain kali dipikir-pikir dulu kalau berurusan dengan kapten jadi-jadian iblis itu~

Mencoba menahan gejolak dan godaan Author, Kuroko memutuskan untuk menengok isi kulkas. Jangan-jangan isinya hanya stok mie instan dan vanilla kocok? Kalo benar, apa iya seorang Akashi mau makan mie instan?

Untungnya, masih ada yang tersisa. Telur dan kornet. Makanan sederhana ala anak kosan sudah ada di pikiran. Salah sendiri minta dibuatkan bekal. Dadakan lagi. Jadi ya, jangan salahkan dirinya.

Selesai cek amunisi perang, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membalas pesan sang kapten dan pergi tidur. Besok harus bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan bekal, bukan?

* * *

"KUROKOCHIIII~"

Dimulai lagi istirahatnya yang tak tenang. Trio gambreng berisi si kuning, biru tua dan merah belang hitam tak pernah membiarkannya sendiri. Untungnya yang lain tidak ikut-ikutan. Si pink sibuk pasti sibuk bercengkrama (baca: fangirling) bersama teman-teman wanitanya. Si ungu sibuk berburu makanan di kantin. Si hijau sibuk berkencan dengan buku-buku di perpustakaan. Si merah? Paling sibuk di ruang kesiswaan.

"Berisik, Kise!" Protes si biru tua.

"Bilang aja kalau iri-ssu!"

"Iri sama mulut perempuanmu? Ogah!"

"Daripada udah keling trus jones*!"

"Oi, sudahlah. Berantem mulu kayak suami istri." Kali ini Kagami angkat suara. Telinganya mulai pegal mendengar debat receh Kise vs Aomine.

"Enak aja, Kagamicchi! Istriku nanti itu Kurokocchi!"

"Aku ini lelaki tulen, Kise-kun. Mana bisa jadi istri. Lihat saja ototku."

"PFFFT!"

Ketiga lawan bicara Kuroko menahan tawa. Apanya yang lelaki tulen? Dibilang pemuda juga ringkih banget. Dan berotot? Kuroko itu cuma tulang dilapis kulit, kering. Tapi mulusnya gak nahan.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak percaya. Ya sudah." Kuroko ngambek dengan muka teflonnya. Tuh kan, lakik mana yang kalo embekan jadi manis begini?

"Haha, maaf, Tetsu. Lebih baik kita segera ke kantin sebelum penuh."

"Kau tidak lihat Kuroko bawa bekal, Aho?"

Keempat pasang mata berbeda warna menurunkan pandangan. 2 kotak makan dan serbet terpampang cantik di atas meja.

"Kurokocchi bawa bekalnya banyak-ssu!"

"Kau bawakan untukku, Tetsu? Baik sekali." Ucap surai biru gelap sambil memupuk-mupuk surai yang warnanya lebih muda.

"Ano-"

"Izinkan kami mencobanya, Kuroko!"

Ketiga pasang puppy eyes mengarah pada Kuroko. Bagaimana bisa ia menolak ketiga tatapan sedih itu? Meskipun dibuat-buat, tentunya.

"Baiklah. Kalian bisa menghabiskan 1 kotak bentonya."

"Yeay! Kurokocchi bisa makan satu kotak bentonya deh~ Ayo makan, Kurokocchi!"

"Ano, sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan bersama kalian. Aku harus segera menemui Akashi-kun."

Diam. Lagi-lagi menemui si setan merah.

"Harus bertemu setiap istirahat, Kuroko? Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menemuinya." Kagami mulai gusar.

"Sudah ku bilang kemarin kan, Kagami-kun? Sekarang aku jadi asisten Akashi-kun."

"Akashi-teme! Bisa-bisanya ia memonopoli Tetsu!"

"Tidak adil-ssu!" Kise manyun posesif.

Melihat ketiga temannya yang mulai panas, Kuroko harus berpikir cepat. Daripada nanti ada demo anti-Akashi. Bisa lebih repot lagi.

"Semua ini hanya sementara, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Jadi biarkan aku menemui Akashi-kun. Sebagai gantinya, besok akan ku buatkan bekal untuk kalian."

Mau tak mau, mereka menurut. Siapa yang ingin melewatkan bekal dari kepalan tangan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya?

"Arigatou. Aku pergi dulu. Bekalnya jangan lupa dihabiskan." Mengangkat bekal yang kini sudah terbungkus tas kecil, Tetsuya mulai bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hai, Kaa-san!"

"Jangan lama-lama, Tetsu. Nanti malah kau yang dimakan!"

"Langsung telpon kalau dia mulai grepe-grepe, Kuroko!"

.

.

.

Kuroko tak begitu mengindahkan kata-kata aneh dari ketiga temannya ketika memasuki ruangan kesiswaan. Mungkin dibanding ruang kesiswaan, ini lebih mirip ruang pribadi Akashi. Karena sang empunya selalu ada di sana, begitu pula dengan siang ini. Membaca yang sepertinya bukan proposal di tangan kanan sambil menyederkan diri pada kursi.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko membuka suara.

"Tetsuya. Silahkan duduk."

Mereka mendudukkan diri di sofa dimana biasanya anggota kesiswaan berkumpul atau rapat. Namun hari ini nihil, yang tinggal hanya Kuroko dan sang ketua kesiswaan termuda dalam sejarah Teiko. Duduk bersebelahan.

"Ini bekalmu, Akashi-kun."

Tangan pemilik bekal membuka tas dan kotak makan, menampilkan omurice yang terbalut telur dadar berwarna kuning cerah. Goresan merah saus di atasnya dengan berani menitah Akashi dengan kata 'Habiskan!' serta jejeran brokoli rebus di pinggir. Apa ini? Bekal anak TK?

"Kau sudah makan, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Sepertinya ia akan mengantri di kantin setelah ini.

"Lalu kenapa bekal yang kau bawa cuma satu? Sengaja ingin makan sepiring berdua?"

"Sayangnya tidak, Akashi-kun."

"Lalu?"

"Tadi Kagami-kun, Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun ingin mencoba bekalku. Jadi kuberikan saja."

"Semuanya?"

"Hai."

'Bersiaplah lari 50 putaran, Ryouta, Daiki, Taiga.'

Ingin rasanya Akashi menyentil jidad kecil makhluk yang suka hilang-hilangan ini. _Literally_ menyentil, dengan jari. Bukan dengan gunting seperti yang pernah dialami Kagami dan Kise. Serta korban-korban lainnya di luar sana.

"Itadakimasu."

Akashi membelah kata 'Habiskan!' seakan tak mau mau dititah meski hanya lewat goresan saus. Bisa dilihat kini potongan-potongan yang Akashi duga adalah kornet menyelip di antara nasi. Suapan nasi mulai disantap, hingga lima kali dan Akashi berhenti.

"Tidak enak, Akashi-kun?"

"Aku sudah kenyang. Habiskan sisanya, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun baru makan 5 suap. Tak mungkin kenyang."

"Jangan memaksaku, Tetsuya. Kecuali jika kau ingin menyuapi, mungkin aku akan lanjutkan makanku."

"Akashi-kun bukan anak TK."

"Makanan yang kau buat sendiri seperti bekal anak TK. Apa bedanya?"

"…"

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Tepat sebelum Akashi bangun dari sofa, Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu, Akashi-kun."

"Mm?"

"A-aku akan menyuapimu."

"Lakukan."

Dengan ragu dan perlahan, Kuroko menyendokkan omurice dari kotaknya. Tenang, Kuroko-kun, anggap saja ini latihan menjadi guru TK nanti. Yaa meski takkan ada anak berkelakuan setan seperti ini. Yang ingin disuapi hanya duduk-duduk tidak manis di sebelahnya. Mendekatkan sendok pada mulut sang kapten, bertahan untuk tidak menyodok mulutnya dan hap, suapan omurice telah sepenuhnya masuk.

Menyuapi seorang Akashi bak menyuapi seekor naga. Siap-siap disembur dan mati di tempat.

"Kau juga makan, Tetsuya. Atau aku berhenti."

"…"

Memilih mengalah daripada nasib omurice-chan yang terbuang, Kuroko mengiyakan. Ia mulai menyantap hidangan yang membuatnya bangun jauh lebih pagi di hari ini. Suapan demi suapan bergantian, hingga tak tersisa satu butir nasi di dalam kotak.

"Terima kasih atas bekalnya, Tetsuya. Pergilah untuk mengisi perutmu yang belum kenyang."

"Aku sudah kenyang, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah. Aku tau kau bangun lebih pagi karena ini."

"…"

Kali ini Akashi bangun dari sofa tanpa mampu Kuroko cegah. Akashi kemudian melemparkan sebuah bantal kecil pada pemuda teal di depannya dan duduk kembali di singgasana kerja.

"Nanti akan ku bangunkan sebelum jam masuk kelas. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku."

.

.

.

"He?"

Sedikit yang Kuroko tau, Akashi tengah menyunggingkan senyum di balik punggung ringkihnya itu.

* * *

Akashi buang receh ke Kuroko~ Buang ke Potato juga dong sini~ HAHA

Mm~ Sebenernya bagian Kuroko bilang "He?" itu terinspirasi dari video Kensho Ono /seiyuunya Kuroko/ yang lagi ngobrol sama Yuuki Ono /seiyuunya Kagami/ di utube. SUMPAH ITU LUCU PAKE BGT! Sayangnya aku lupa dimana linknya Orz

Trus pas lagi beberes file aku nemuin draft fic Riren /LevixEren/ di lappy chan, genre nya serius gtu sih, emmm enaknya lanjutin ga yah? :""""))

.

OH YA! Makasih buat Libra Azure, Nakamoto Yuu Na, AuRi416, , Daisy Uchiha, Guest-san, KJHwang, AkariHanaa dan Guest-san2 yang udah ninggalin review~ *ketjup mezra satu2*

Makasih juga untuk fav & follow nya, meant so much for me kalo lagi ga mood nulis atau apa huhuhu

Dan kucing2ku yang udah nemenincoretgangguin kalo udah tengah malem XDD *tebar cat food*

Semoga asupan AkaKuro nya lebih berasa yah di chapter ini, meskipun emang ku buat slow build gtu ahahaha /go die, Potato!/

Ahaha Potato udah ngaco nih ngomongnya. Yaudah~ another review/fav/follow for this poor-lonely-broke-Potato? /(*3*)\

.

.

.

-Potato


	3. Chapter 3

**Lend Me!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story by Potato

AkaKuro / Harem!Kuro / T Rated

.

.

.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok

Sunyinya ruangan membuat detak jarum jam di dinding menjadi gaung. Suara pena digores menjadi teman bagi sosok yang duduk sendiri di ruang kesiswaan. Permata delima dan emas mengabsen lembar per lembar kertas hingga sampai di jilid belakang. Matanya beralih ke sumber gaung di ruang itu, mengambil kesimpulan bahwa istirahat telah berlalu 15 menit. Tubuh yang bersender pada kursi diangkat untuk melihat pemandangan di balik jendela besar. Dirinya menangkap banyak siswa yang menikmati waktu surga mereka di sekolah. Bermain bola, makan bersama di bangku pinggir lapangan atau sekedar duduk santai. Semua terasa sudah pada tempatnya.

Kecuali satu. Kehadiran sosok yang ditunggu sejak awal bel istirahat berbunyi. Biasanya sosok itu sudah datang dan berceloteh tentang bahaya telat makan. Suara miskin emosi yang jadi lebih sering terdengar dalam 5 hari terakhir. Apa si pemilik suara tidak masuk hari ini? Kenapa tidak berkabar? Sepertinya nada-nada posesif sudah tercium untuk asisten pribadinya. Masih muda tapi sudah posesif? Peduli setan, dia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Tok tok

"Akashi-kun, ini aku."

Panjang umur. Baru terpikir tapi langsung datang. Ah koreksi, asistennya ini memang selalu ada di pikiran Akashi. Yang dipanggil bergerak menuju pintu, dengan rentetan pertanyaan 'Dari mana?' atau 'Kenapa baru datang?' yang akan ditanyakannya pada sang asisten.

Tangan pemuda merah membuka knop lalu menemukan kepala biru muda yang tak sendiri. Ia diapit oleh deretan warna crayola, lengkap namun tak berjumlah 12.

"Akashicchi! Hehe~" si kuning menggaruk kepalanya. Mungkin ia sudah ganti shampoo lain yang membuatnya jadi berketombe.

"Biarkan kami masuk, nee, Akashi-kun!" tanda piss terbentuk centil di wajah si pink.

Munch. Munch

"Akashi-kun." Si biru muda ikut bicara.

"Ah, baiklah. Silahkan."

Akashi menunggu semua memasuki ruangan bak menggiring domba penuh warna. Seingatnya, ia tak mengundang tim inti basketnya ini untuk berkumpul. Lalu apa? Mereka mau demo? Bahkan Akashi belum melakukan penistaan apapun, kecuali untuk asisten _nya_ nanti di masa depan. Jangan-jangan mereka yang membuat asisten _nya_ jadi telat datang? Oh coba saja, nikmati latihan spesial untuk kalian nanti.

"Bisa jelaskan alasan kalian datang bersamaan seperti ini, Shintarou?"

Si sumber jawaban melirik sekitar, hanya menemukan teman-temannya yang memasang cengiran bodoh. Mata emerald kembali menatap pemuda yang selalu mengalahkannya dalam _shogi_ , berharap dapat meyakinkan barang sedikit saja.

"Aku datang untuk menanyakan catatan tim basket di pertandingan sebelumya, Akashi. Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain-nodayo."

'Teme!'

'Penghianat!'

Midorima berusaha tak memerdulikan sumpah serapah dari makhluk pelangi di sebelahnya. Yang penting ia bisa selamat dari interogasi maut sang kapten.

"Bohong! Midorimacchi ikut ke sini karena Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Urusai!"

"Ho, ada apa dengan Tetsuya? Kenapa kau terlambat datang? Dan apa ini?"

Akashi mempermasalahkan kedua kotak yang kini sudah berada di meja. Yang satu berukuran normal dengan serbet berwarna merah, yang satunya lagi berukuran 3 kali lebih besar dengan serbet putih di sana. Kenapa ketidakadilan begitu kentara di ukuran kedua bekal ini?

"Haaah... Begini Akashi. Kami sebenarnya ingin ikut makan bersama dengan kau dan Tetsu. Jadilah seperti ini, kita akan makan bersama." Si biru tua yang sedari manyun mengambil inisiatif, mengingat sosok lainnya yang sangat tak dapat diandalkan.

"Berarti semua bekal ini adalah buatan Tetsuya?"

"Begitulah."

"Nee, Akacchin, bisa tidak kita mulai makan saja?" Si paling besar mengeluh tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, Atsushi. Itadakimasu."

Tangan Akashi menjamah kotak besar dengan serbet putih di depannya. Yang lain hanya membuka mulut tanpa suara melihat kelakuan sang kapten. Tetap diam bahkan ketika Akashi membuka kotak bekal besar dan ingin menyuap isinya ke dalam mulut.

"Matte, Akashi-kun. Itu bukan bekalmu." Suara halus Kuroko menghentikan aksi gila Akashi yang ingin menghabiskan bekal sebesar gaban itu.

"Mm?"

"Bekalmu itu dengan serbet merah, yang itu, Akashi-kun." Telunjuk kurus Kuroko menunjuk bento dengan ukuran pas satu porsi. "Bento ini sengaja ku buat besar untuk dimakan bersama yang lain. Jangan serakah."

Oh betapa Akashi ingin meledak jika si pemilik suara bukanlah asistennya. Akashi tahu benar jika bekal besar ini akan dimakan oleh yang lain. Namun lagi-lagi keposesifan mengambil alih. Biarkan saja yang lain berebut makan bekal yang kecil itu, sedangkan dirinya akan berbagi makanan sepuasnya dengan sang asisten. Salah sendiri mereka jadi ikut-ikutan makan bekal bersama.

Bekal di tangan sang kapten kemudian di-pass si koki dan ditaruhnya di tengah anak-anak penuh warna. Pemuda teal ini membuka tutup kotak bekal, yang menampilkan deretan makanan sederhana. Daging olah berbentuk gurita mekar, sayuran hijau yang teriris serta dadar telur yang digulung kecil. Cantik memang, namun lagi-lagi bekal untuk anak-anak. Entah si koki menganggap Kisedai masih anak-anak atau dirinya yang sudah tidak sabar punya anak kecil? Mm, Akashi bisa ambil sendiri kesimpulannya.

"Itadakimasuuu!"

Suara kedelapan sosok itu memenuhi ruangan yang terlihat sesak, terutama karena mereka berkumpul di titik tengah. Makanan pun mulai disantap, tergesa-gesa karena takut tak kebagian. Namun lagi-lagi suapan pertama Akashi terganggu, melihat asistennya yang disibukkan dengan hal lain selain dirinya.

"Oi, Tetsu."

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"

"Tolong ambilkan sosis gurita itu, aku tidak sampai."

"Hai."

Sang kapten memperhatikan asisten yang menjepit gurita imut dari kotak bekal yang besar. Permata crimson-nya memicing saat sumpit itu tidak bergerak ke piring terdekat, namun langsung ke mulut sang Ace yang terkejut. Ne, Aomine. Sosis itu sepertinya sungguh lezat karena suapan dari si biru muda. Ditambah lagi bumbu malu-malu di pipimu itu. Coba lirik sedikit ke arah sang kapten, sepertinya ia juga ingin menyuapimu, tapi dengan gunting kesayangan.

Aomine tetaplah Aomine, makhluk tidak peka dan tak peduli sekitar. Lain pula dengan Kuroko. Merasa ada keanehan pada kapten di sebelahnya, ia tak tinggal diam.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak ada. Kau belum menyentuh makananmu, Tetsuya. 5 menit lagi dan kau tau makanan ini akan habis oleh kambing-kambing serakah ini."

"Aku bukan kambing, Akashi!" Kagami yang mendengar percakapan tak rela dipanggil makhluk herbivora itu.

Akashi tak mengindahkan protes si macan belang. Ia mengambil sumpit, menjepit makanan di bekalnya lalu mengarah ke sang asisten.

"He?"

"Makan, Tetsuya. Kapan kau tumbuh tinggi kalau makanmu saja tidak cukup." Jepit sumpit Akashi masih terhenti di depan bibir tipis Kuroko.

"Aku bisa makan send—"

"Jangan membantah."

Akashi mendorong ujung sumpit dengan paksa. Dan berhasil, Kuroko menelan suapan yang mau tak mau ia makan. Seperti de javu, namun kali ini Akashi-lah yang menyuapi Kuroko. Crayola squad yang sedari tadi asik bersenda gurau kini memberikan atensi mereka pada aksi colongan sang kapten.

"Akashi-kun. Mm—"

"Tahan, Tetsuya. Kau baru boleh berhenti saat aku bilang berhenti."

"Mmmh!"

Hoi, hoi. Acara suap-suapan kok terdengar _ero_ sih? Meski mata hanya melihat drama suap menyuap, namun telinga dan hati berkata lain. Juga yang di bawah sana. Satu-satunya wanita yang ada menampar pipinya sendiri untuk bangkit dari delusi, lalu memberikan pipi Aomine dan Kise tamparan yang sama.

"Sakit-ssu!"

"Apa sih, Satsuki?!"

"Jangan berwajah mesum begitu, Kicchan! Kau juga, Daichan!"

Sadar sang asisten jadi bahan kemesuman berjamaah, pemuda tajir tujuh turunan ini berhenti menyuap. Kuroko sendiri hanya diam, seperti terbiasa akan sifat kekananakan sahabatnya. Momoi yang jeli melihat aura sang kapten yang tiba-tiba memburuk, berusaha mengganti topik.

"Nee, Tetsu-kun, apa setiap harinya kau membuat bekal ini sendiri?"

"Hai. Terkadang Nigou juga membantu."

"Ohok!" Kagami tiba-tiba tertohok sendiri. "Tidak ada bulu Nigou yang masuk ke makanan kan, Kuroko?!"

"Aku harap tidak, Kagami-kun."

"Ohok! Ohok! Pokoknya kalau setelah ini aku tidak masuk kelas itu karena kau, Kuroko!" Kagami terbatuk lebay.

"Itu karena kau saja yang ingin bolos-nodayo."

"Tentu karena aku alergi, kacamata!"

"Tch. Pemalas."

"Kalian berisik, nee~" Si titan ungu ikut berkomentar, namun mulut tak berhenti mengunyah.

"Apa besok ingin ku bantu membuat bekal, Tetsu-kun?" Si cantik menawarkan diri.

"Daijoubu, Momoi-san."

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan, Momoi meminta persetujuan pada sang kapten.

"Nee, Akashi-kun! Bagaimana kalau besok aku menggantikan Tetsu-kun membuatkan bekal? Supaya Tetsu-kun bisa istirahat."

Jang jang. Seketika semua di ruangan tampak pucat, kecuali Kuroko. Dia sudah pucat dari sananya. Bagaimana tidak? Sang manajer menawarkan diri untuk membuatkan mereka bekal! Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Mereka masih sayang perut masing-masing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kurasa Tetsuya tidak masalah jika setiap hari membuatkan bekal. Apa benar kau butuh istirahat, Tetsuya?"

"Iie. Arigatou Momoi-san sudah khawatir padaku."

"Mmm baiklah kalau begitu." Momoi pun menyerah, membuat yang lain menjerit tertahan karena terselamatkan oleh si kecil biru muda. "Tapi tak apa kan kalau nanti aku membawa cemilan buatanku?"

"Tentu saja, Satsuki. Nanti akan ku pastikan Daiki, Ryouta, Shintarou dan Taiga akan menghabiskannya. Atsushi, kau juga boleh."

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun!"

Ya Tuhan, dosa apa mereka sampai terus-terusan dijebak oleh makhluk kecil jahanam bertitel kapten basketnya ini. Beribu alasan mulai mereka karang demi kabur dari jeratan makanan coret racun buatan sang manajer. Semoga doa mereka masih didengar Tuhan, setidaknya untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

" _Tetsuya, tolong coret budget yang tidak perlu."_

" _Hai."_

" _Tetsuya, tolong antarkan ini ke ketua club memanah."_

" _Hai."_

" _Tetsuya, jangan lupa bekal untuk esok. Buatku saja."_

" _Hai."_

" _Tetsuya, tolong minta pertanggung jawaban dari club pemalas ini."_

" _Hai."_

" _Tetsuya."_

" _Hai."_

"Tetsuya!"

Kepala biru muda menoleh, hanya untuk menyaksikan bola dengan putaran cepat mengarah padanya. Dirinya yang tak sempat menghindar hanya mampu memiringkan badan, berusaha meminimalisir efek pass cepat dari sang kapten. Alhasil, bola membentur atas siku kanan. Kuroko meringis kemudian mengutuk dalam hati kenapa ia bisa melamun saat mini game berlangsung.

PRIIIT!

"Kuroko!" Kagami yang berada dalam jangkauan terdekat menghampiri sang bayangan yang tengah memegangi siku.

"Tetsuya! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Daijoubu, Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Ku antar kau ke ruang kesehatan, Kuroko."

"Tidak perlu, Taiga." Sang kapten memotong power forward beralis cabang ini. "Kalian lanjutkan mini game ini. Satsuki, awasi dengan baik. Aku akan kembali setelah merawat Tetsuya."

"Baik, Akashi-kun."

Dengan itu Akashi mengiring Kuroko meninggalkan gym menuju ruang kesehatan. Derap sepatu basket menemani perjalanan singkat mereka, tanpa ada satu kata terucap. Setibanya di tujuan, mereka menemukan bahwa ruang kesehatan tak berpenghuni. Wajar, mengingat jam pelajaran sekolah telah usai 1 jam yang lalu. Pasangan kapten dan bayangan ini berjalan menuju salah satu ranjang di samping jendela bertirai manis.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, Tetsuya. Aku akan mengambil es."

"Hai."

Kuroko menyaksikan sang kapten yang berlalu kemudian mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus atas siku yang terus memerah. Pass yang dioperkan sang kapten nampaknya cukup cepat dan keras hingga berani meninggalkan jejak. Memang tak sesakit itu jika disentuh, namun dirinya tak yakin akan bebas bergerak dengan memar seperti ini.

Hitungan menit berjalan sejak sang kapten pergi dan akhirnya geretan pintu terdengar.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Suara rendah sang kapten menarik atensi si biru muda dari lamunan singkatnya. Kuroko membiarkan Akashi sibuk menyiapkan kompres dingin, sedangkan dirinya hanya menyender pada pinggir kasur yang menghimpit dinding. Kini sang kapten duduk di pinggir kasur yang sama, dengan tangan yang sudah menyodorkan kompres dingin berisi bongkahan es.

"Kemarikan tanganmu."

Kuroko menurut. Siku dimiringkan sedikit untuk memberi kemudahan sang kapten mengobati. Kompres pun perlahan ditempelkan, berharap dapat mengurangi bengkak yang ditimbulkan.

"Ugh…"

"Tahan."

Erangan tertahan di ujung lidah membuat Kuroko mengigit bibir. Kuroko tak mau mengecewakan sang kapten karena bagaimana pun ini karena kesalahannya. Kuroko melihat kaptennya masih memegangi siku, mencoba mentransfer suhu dingin yang mampu meredakan.

"Masih sakit?"

Kuroko melihat iris dwiwarna mengarah padanya. Ia hanya menggeleng untuk memberi jawaban.

"Ano, gomen, Akashi-kun."

"…" Yang dimintai maaf tak merespon. Ia hanya sibuk menekan kompres pada siku.

"Kau pasti marah karena aku melamun saat mini game. Gomen."

"Ada yang kau pikirkan, Tetsuya? Atau kau lelah sampai melamun begitu?"

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak fokus. Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko tak sepenuhnya bohong. Fokusnya buyar karena banyak hal yang ia kerjakan semenjak asisten menjadi gelar tak formalnya. Kuroko tentu tak segan hati untuk jujur tentang kondisi ini, terutama karena memang dirinyalah yang berhutang budi pada sang kapten.

"Kau tau tidak fokus dalam pertandingan itu tidak baik. Meski itu mini game sekalipun." Kuroko mendengar gurat kecewa yang terlintas di sana.

"Gomen."

"Karena tidak fokus, kau akan melewatkan beberapa latihan sampai lukamu sembuh."

"Aku masih bisa mengikuti latihan, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak sampai memarmu sembuh total."

"Akashi-kun."

Grep. Memar pada siku ditekan dan diangkat beberapa derajat oleh sang kapten. Si biru muda kembali mengerang.

"S-sakit…"

"Yakin bisa ikut berlatih dengan siku seperti ini?"

"…" Kuroko diam karena tak bisa membuktikan.

"..."

"..."

"Jangan lepaskan kompres ini dari sikumu. Aku akan kembali ke gym."

"Hai."

Tangan sang kapten berpindah dari siku menuju pucuk helaian biru muda, bergerak membentuk elusan lembut di sana. Kuroko menikmati aksi terlampau perhatian dari sang kapten, membuatnya diam tanpa perlawanan. Terlalu menikmati hingga tak sadar sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang di bibir lawan bicara.

"Tetap di sini dan istirahatlah sampai jam latihan selesai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Aku bisa-"

"Tidak dengan tanganmu sekarang, Tetsuya."

"Gomen."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Elusan berakhir dengan sebuah tepuk lembut di kepalanya. Sang kapten yang masih berbalut jersey melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan, sebelum suara lembut membuatnya terhenti.

"Akashi-kun."

"Mm?"

"Arigatou. Semangat untuk latihannya."

"Hai."

Kuroko melihat sang kapten melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda lalu menutup pintu. Ia kembali menyender pada dinding, membunuh waktu sampai sang kapten menjemputnya untuk pulang. Sudah lama ia tak setenang ini, merasakan terpaan angin menyentuh wajahnya tanpa beban di hati. Ia tak menyangka jika kebaikan sang kapten bisa membuatnya begitu ringan, terutama dengan elusan lembut tadi. Ah, setelah ini Kuroko akan memikirkan bagaimana cara berbalas kasih pada sosok yang menemukan bakatnya itu.

.

.

.

Drap drap drap

Pemilik nomor dada 4 tim basket Teiko berjalan menulusuri lorong. Latihan hari ini terasa normal, kecuali teriakan copy-cat dan panik sang manager yang menanyakan kondisi sang phantom. Beruntungnya mereka menurut untuk tidak mengikuti jejaknya menemui sosok yang tengah menunggu di ruang kesehatan.

Langkahnya tak seringan biasa, mengingat dua gembolan berbentuk tas bergantung di pundak. Tas miliknya dan asisten biru kesayangan yang tertinggal di loker. Ia dengan senang hati membawakan, daripada membuang waktu dengan menunggu sang asisten kembali ke gym hanya untuk mengambil tas.

Sesampainya di ruangan, ia menemukan sang bayangan yang masih sendiri. Termenung di pojok dengan jendela yang membuka. Akashi menyaksikan bagaimana iris biru indah Kuroko sedikit membulat saat melihatnya masuk.

"Akashi-kun, kau tidak perlu repot membawakan tasku."

"Tak apa, Tetsuya. Daripada kau pergi ke gym, lebih baik aku yang bawakan."

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tentu tidak. Sudah siap untuk pulang? Tanaka-san sudah datang menjemput."

"Hai. Aku bisa bawa tasku sendiri, Akashi-kun."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hai."

Akashi membantu pemuda yang lebih ringkih darinya untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Keduanya melangkah keluar ruangan menuju mobil yang biasa terparkir di depan gerbang. Mereka masuk dan menduduki kursi belakang mobil, kemudian melaju dengan titah Akashi untuk mengarah ke rumah sang asisten terlebih dahulu. Keduanya diam sepanjang awal perjalanan, memberikan tempat untuk berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. 15 menit berlalu dan yang lebih tinggi angkat bicara.

"Tetsuya."

"..."

Tak ada jawaban membuat Akashi menengok ke sebelah kanan, hanya untuk menemukan sang asisten yang terlelap sambil bersandar pada jok mewahnya. Si kepala merah tersenyum, membayangkan asistennya yang lelah karena turut menanggung kesibukannya. Akashi pun mendekat, merasakan napas teratur sang pemilik yang meradiasi.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri rupanya."

Tangannya kembali mendarat di pucuk biru muda lalu mengelus penuh kasih. Pemuda yang tertidur mendekatkan diri pada asal sentuhan, terbuai akan kehangatan yang ada. Akashi kembali tersenyum melihat phantom yang biasanya miskin ekspresi kini bergelayut manja di pundaknya. Akashi mengecup lembut surai Kuroko, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan putra tertidur ini.

"Mm..."

"Lanjutkan tidurmu, Tetsuya." Perintah absolut terdengar bagai lulabi, membuat Kuroko kembali melanjutkan tidur manisnya. Yang tak ia tau, elusan sayang dan kecupan lembut terus diberikan pemuda di sampingnya selama perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuso!"

Berpuluh pasang mata menatap heran pada sumber suara, namun terhenti ketika melihat pernik navy yang balik menatap garang. Pembuat gaduh sesaat di kantin siang ini mendaratkan bokong kencangnya di kursi berdampingan dengan ketiga teman rempongnya - Kise, Kagami dan Kuroko. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Kuroko berada di kantin dan tak bersama si setan merah, maka jawabannya adalah karena ia sedang libur dari tugas membuatkan bekal penuh cinta. Berterima kasihlah pada sikunya yang masih memar itu.

"Kenapa baru datang langsung marah-marah-ssu?" Kise membuka suara.

"Haah... Sepertinya aku akan mengurangi jatah kencanku dengan Mai-chan." Bukannya menjawab, si biru tua malah mendengus lemas. Ketiga kepala berbeda warna lainnya gusar.

"Kencan dengan gambar perempuan di majalah dewasa itu? Mesum sekali kau, Aho!"

"Tch, urusai."

"Aominecchi jones banget sih, bukannya punya pacar sungguhan, malah berfantasi dengan majalah gravure. Jangan gunakan fotoku untuk pelampiasanmu juga-ssu!"

"Berisik, Kise. Kalau foto Tetsu aku tak keberatan."

"Aku juga mau kalau itu-ssu!"

"Aku mendengarmu, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun."

"Bercanda, Tetsu." Tangan besar si biru tua mengelus pucuk biru muda.

"Lalu ada apa, Aho?" Sesama power forward membalikkan topik kenapa sang Ace murung di siang bolong.

"Masalah, benar-benar masalah."

"Hah?"

"4 dari 5 tes tengah semesterku gagal."

"…"

"PFTT! HAHAHA!"

Gelak tawa tak dapat dihindari. Memang benar Aomine adalah seorang genius dalam basket, namun tidak dalam akademis. Yang lebih parah adalah kegagalan sang Ace yang mencapai 80% dari tesnya.

"Tch. Memang kalian dapat berapa hah?"

"Aku lolos semua-ssu!" Pekik si kuning bangga.

"Aku gagal 1, Aomine-kun." Si biru muda berujar datar. Sepertinya cumbu dengan vanilla shake kesayangan lebih penting untuk dibahas.

"Aku gagal 3. Hehe..."

"Teme! Kenapa tadi kau tertawa? Kau bahkan gagal 3!" Si biru menarik urat karena ternyata si macan belang sebodoh dirinya.

"Setidaknya aku gagal 3, kau 4. Aku lebih pintar, Ahomine!"

"Sama saja, Bakagami!"

"Kuso!"

"Sudahlah, Aominecchi, Kagamicchi!"

"Ano…" Yang paling mini memotong. "Kalau tidak salah, pelajaran yang gagal akan terus diulang tesnya sampai berhasil. Benar tidak, Kise-kun?"

"Benar sekali, Kurokocchi!"

"Tidak bisa nyontek saja, Kise?" Aomine mulai hilang arah. Bayangkan saja ia harus mengulang 4 tes. Mengabsen pertanyaan berbeda di setiap lembaran. Dan jika gagal, ia akan terus mengulang hingga nilai dianggap lolos, yaitu minimal 70. Haha. Ingin rasanya Aomine merangkak nista, mengingat nilai tes tertingginya hanya statis di angka 35.

"Tidak bisa, Aominecchi. Kau bahkan dites di tempat yang berbeda-ssu." Tangan si kuning sibuk memintal-memintal untaian lembut si biru muda.

"Bisakah aku kayang saja?"

"Silahkan, Aomine-kun. Nanti aku akan duduk di atas perutmu." Ucap Kuroko sarkas.

"Jangan Tetsu sayang. Oi, Kise, tak bisakah kau mengajariku? Aku tidak bisa terus mengulang pelajaran bercandaan seperti ini."

"Aku juga, Kise!" Kagami mendadak ikut-ikutan.

"Mm… Bisa saja sih. Tapi aku tak yakin bisa mengajari kalian sendirian-ssu. Bagaimana kalau ku ajak Midorimacchi?"

"Jangan sama kacamata itu, Kise. Si freak itu galak kalau diganggu."

"Kalau Momoicchi?"

"Satsuki itu berisik. Nanti dia cuma teriak 'kyaaah! Tetsu-kun Tetsu-kun!' saja." Aomine terlalu bersemangat memeragakan sang manajer dengan suara cempreng nan kimo-nya.

"Mm Murasakibaracchi terlalu malas-ssu. Siapa yang bisa ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun?"

.

.

.

"Biarkan aku mengulang pelajaran sampai mati dibanding ditutor olehnya, Tetsu." Aomine menyerah mendengar nama orang terdiktator sejagat akan mengajarinya belajar.

"Aku masih mau punya pacar, Kuroko." Kagami mulai ngelantur.

"Mm… Tapi Akashicchi memang bisa mengajari kalian sih. Daripada kalian mengulang terus-ssu."

"Kalau kalian mau, aku akan meminta Akashi-kun untuk belajar bersama."

"…"

Diam. Iris gelap kebiruan menatap permata merah, bersepakat dalam tatapan singkat.

"Haah… Terserah kau saja, Tetsu. Yang penting ada kau." Pasrah pada pilihan, Aomine hanya berdoa bahwa pilihan mereka kali ini diberkati Tuhan.

"Hai."

Jemari lentik Kuroko menari di atas layar handphone pintar, menyusun rentetan kalimat demi mengajak sang kapten untuk belajar bersama. Di otaknya juga sudah terekam rencana bujukan jika Akashi-kunnya tak bersedia. Ini semua demi nilai teman seperbasketannya itu. Akashi-kunnya harus mau. Atau Kuroko siap mogok jadi asisten kesayangan. Ah, sejak kapan titel sang kapten menjadi Akashi-kun _mu_ , Kuroko-kun?

.

.

.

.

Tok tok

"Akashi-sama, ada teman Anda yang datang."

"Hai."

Lembaran literatur ditutup, perhatian teralih untuk menemui sosok yang berkunjung di Minggu siang ini. Diambilnya langkah demi langkah, untuk berhenti pada tempat biasa menerima tamu. Di sanalah manik heterokrom menemukan sosok biru muda yang terduduk sendiri.

"Tidak bersama yang lain?" Suara beratnya menyapa.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Tapi mereka akan datang tidak lama lagi."

"Ah, begitu. Lebih baik kita pindah ke ruang tengah sekarang, Tetsuya."

"Hai."

Kaki jenjang pemilik rumah memimpin, melewati koridor panjang dengan dinding kaca pemisah di sebelah kiri. Dari dalam terlihat bagaimana sejuknya taman dan air di kolam renang yang bergerak tenang. Petak keramik putih dilewati hingga menanjak 2 tangga menuju sebuah ruang tengah yang dimaksud. Satu set sofa dan meja kotak modern terhampar, ditambah ornamen dinding yang menghiasi.

"Duduklah dimanapun kau suka. Aku akan mengambil bukuku sebentar."

"Hai. Arigatou."

Pemuda yang merangkap pimpinan berbagai organisasi ini kembali menuju kamar lalu membawa buku. Merasa ada hal yang pelu dilakukan, Akashi melipir ke ruang makan. Sudah saatnya sang pelayan menyiapkan makanan dan cemilan untuk geng pelangi yang akan datang nanti. Ya, seluruh personil geng pelangi akan belajar bersama sesuai permintaan si biru muda. Setelah menyiapkan urusan dapur, Akashi pergi menemui sosok yang menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Kau terlihat mengantuk, Tetsuya." Pemilik rumah dengan setelan kemeja merah, kaos dan celana hitam duduk di samping tamunya.

"Gomen, aku tidak bisa tidur semalam." Akashi melihat tangan berbalut handband hitam Kuroko mengusap matanya.

"Kenapa tidak tidur? Tak sabar ingin bertemu denganku, mm?"

"Kita bertemu setiap hari, Akashi-kun."

"Hai, Tetsuya-kyun yang tidak bisa diajak bercanda." Akashi merapal canda dengan sarkas.

"Mmm—"

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kau bisa tidur sejenak sambil menunggu yang lain datang."

"Nanti yang lain—"

"Ingat, Tetsuya, kau masih menjadi asistenku. Yang artinya apa?"

"…"

"Turuti mauku. Sekarang tidur."

Tangan sang pemuda merah dengan cepat menarik kepala biru muda mendekat. Posisinya kini adalah kepala Tetsuya yang bersandar nyaman pada bahu sang kapten, dengan badan yang menempel erat.

"Berhenti perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Akashi-kun."

"Kau anak kecil yang sudah bisa buat anak kecil."

"Akashi-kun minta dipass."

"Boleh, tapi setelah itu aku akan dapat cium."

"Akashi-kun."

"Astaga, Tetsuya. Bisakah kau tak banyak bergerak?"

Kuroko diam. Memang benar ia banyak menggeliat di bahu Akashi, tapi semua ini kan ulah sang kapten sendiri dengan mulut usilnya. Memutuskan untuk menerima kebaikan sang kapten, Kuroko menyudahi pertengkaran bukan suami istri barusan dan tenang bersandar.

"Mm… Apa aku tidak berat, Akashi-kun?"

"Satsuki pun lebih berat darimu, Tetsuya."

"Akan ku adukan pada Momoi-san, Akashi-kun."

"Aku bicara kenyataan. Sekarang tidurlah."

"Mm…"

Akashi merasakan beban di pundaknya bergerak, mencari bagian ternyaman. Tangannya tak dibiarkan diam. Ia mengelus bagian belakang kepala sang asisten, mengacak rambutnya lembut. Akashi pun melihat bagaimana nyamannya Kuroko saat ini. Dengkuran halus bak _purring_ kucing terdengar bersamaan dengan tarikan napas.

"Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu mengerti, Tetsuya?"

"Ngg… Aku masih mendengarmu, Akashi-kun."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Biar aku tak perlu mengodemu lagi."

"…"

Akashi tahu betul bahwa sang asistennya ini adalah pelor, nempel barang sedikit dan dia akan langsung molor. Kebiasannya ini membuat Akashi gemas, ia seperti memelihara seekor koala.

Satu jam lagi dan sisa personil geng pelangi akan datang sesuai rencananya. Ya, ini semua sudah diatur yang mulia Akashi Seijuuro. Meminta a.k.a menitah geng pelangi untuk datang jam 1 siang, sedangkan sang asisten pada jam 12. Tentu semuanya akan menurut, maka jika ada barang seorang yang menjemput sang asisten lebih awal, mereka sudah hapal betul akan konsekuensinya.

55 menit tersisa untuk Akashi menikmati waktu berduanya dengan sang asisten. Oh, betapa Akashi bertahan untuk tidak menggendong koala biru ini ke kamar dan menggerayangi tubuh rampingnya. Sabar, Akashi-kun. Siapa tahu author berbaik hati untuk membuatmu bergulat dengan Kuroko-kun nanti. Menghela napas, Akashi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan baca bukunya sambil mengelus sayang si biru muda.

.

.

12:58. Beberapa menit lagi dan rumahnya akan ramai dikelilingi makhluk penuh warna. Akashi menengok ke samping, melihat sang asisten masih bergelayut pada pundaknya.

"Akashi-sama, teman-teman Anda yang lain sudah datang."

Akashi terhenyak dari melamunkan Kuroko di sampingnya. Ia mengangguk pada maid yang kemudian berlalu. Tak tega mengganggu si koala biru, dengan perlahan Akashi memindahkan kepala Kuroko untuk bersandar pada sofa.

"Akashicchiii!"

Suara cempreng itu lagi. Akashi mendelik tajam pada gerombolan yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengahnya.

"Tetsu terlihat lelah ya. Kau tidak apa-apakan dia kan, Akashi?" sapa si biru tua.

"Kalau aku apa-apakan juga bukan urusanmu, Daiki."

"Tch. Awas saja."

Cekrek cekrek

Kilat amarah yang belum muncul teralih pada asal suara. Ternyata si model dan manajer bertubuh sintal tengah mengarahkan kameranya pada si koala biru. Mengabadikan wajah polos sang phantom yang masih tertidur.

"Imut sekali-ssu! Aku tidak kuat!"

"Geser sedikit, Kicchan! Aku tidak bisa mengambil gambar Tetsu-kun!"

"Nanti Kuro chin bangun ne~"

"Kise, Momoi. Jangan seperti anak kecil-nodayo."

"Hah, nanti kau juga mau fotonya kan, Midorimacchi?"

"Tch."

"Nggh…" Eluhan lemah terdengar dari objek foto sana sini. Disusul oleh teriakan 'kyah' dan suara jatuh di dekatnya.

"Oi, Kise! Satsuki! Ck, kenapa harus pingsan sih." Sambil menahan sesuatu dari hidungnya, Aomine langsung menggeret kedua makhluk yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Maaf aku jadi tertidur. Kalian sudah mulai belajarnya?"

"Belum, Kuroko. Salahkan teman-temanmu yang bodoh ini." Kagami juga masih sibuk mengelap hidung.

"Aku akan membangunkan Ryouta dan Momoi dulu, setelah itu kita bisa mulai belajar."

Sang pemilik rumah berjalan menuju korban aksi tebar pheromone Kuroko. Ia mendekatkan diri lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga keduanya. Yang tak lain sangka, kedua pasang mata yang tertutup langsung membuka lebar.

"Kurokocchi sedang telanjang dada?! Mana-ssu?!"

"Kyaah! Tetsu-kun buka baju!"

Mendengar pelecehan hampir seksual pada dirinya, Kuroko tak tinggal diam. Dengan cepat, ia mem-pass kedua bantal sofa yang mengarah pada si copy-cat dan pemilik emperor eye. Bodohnya Kise tak secepat Akashi untuk menghindar. Alhasil, bantal mendarat tepat di wajah modelnya.

"Sakit-ssu!"

"Jangan melakukan pelecehan, Akashi-kun. Kau mau didemo?"

"Tak apa jika itu kau, Tetsuya."

"…"

"Sudah cukup bercandanya. Aku tidak ingin membuang waktuku-nodayo."

"Terima kasih sudah diingatkan, Shintarou. Baiklah, kita mulai belajar dari pelajaran yang sama-sama membuat kalian gagal. Atsushi, hentikan makanmu. Kau juga gagal." Sang kapten mendadak menjadi mother hen yang protektif pada anak-anaknya. Hell mother hen.

"Baik, Akacchin~"

Pemuda berbeda warna kepala itu mengerubungi meja kotak, siap menerima pejaran dari sang pemilik rumah. Setetes keringat menetes di dahi masing-masing, mengingat sang tutor yang siap dengan kacamata dan penggaris besi panjang di tangannya. Mereka sadar pilihannya hanya dua, harus mengerti saat itu juga atau pecutan maut dengan penggaris besi yang akan membuat pantatmu lecet seminggu. Yah mungkin untuk Kuroko-kun akan lecet karena sebab yang lain.

.

.

Tak terasa 120 menit berlalu. Bisa dilihat kini korban-korban tutor sang kapten telah bergelimpangan. Mulut berbusa, mata berkunang dan tubuh limbung di sofa. Yang mengajar hari ini hanya membetulkan kacamata, sambil memperhatikan koala biru kesayangan yang masih menguap kecil. Dengan ini, anak buahnya pasti akan lolos tes berikutnya. Tidak mungkin tidak karena katanya adalah absolut.

"Ku rasa cukup belajarnya. Kalian boleh beristirahat sambil menunggu makanan dan camilan datang."

"Akhirnyaaa!"

Tawa rendah terdengar dari sang kapten muda. Melihat kelakukan anak buahnya ini memang menyenangkan, terutama saat sang asisten melemparkan senyuman tipis. Terlihat begitu manis, terutama saat ucapan tak bersuara membentuk 'ari-ga-tou' mengarah khusus untuknya. Aah, Akashi merasa seperti ayah yang mengajarkan anak-anak belajar bersama ibunya~

You wish, Akash-kun.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 3 (*3*)/

It took a long time really, but Potato had a vacation to get some 'asupan' tho~ ahaha

Eh iya, AkaKuro-nya udah lebih manis nih~ semoga kalian suka yah~

Mau bilang makasih dulu ah sama AkariHanaa, Nakamoto Yuu Na, KJHwang, Naruhina Sri Alwas, Daisy Uchiha 3, AuRi416, Guest-san, Sofi Asat, Guest-san (2), AArlert997, Rikasasa, Ry Elchan & Fadhisyalala yang udah ninggalin review~ (⌒▽⌒)

Trus yang udah fav dan follow~ ❤

Potato sayang kaliaan~~ *deathly huggss satu2* (n˘v˘•)

.

.

Desember ini banyak libur, semoga Potato cepet ngerjain chapter berikutnya yah X"D

Oh! Last one! Potato mau datang ke comifuro nanti~ ketemu disana yuk! /jangan sok asik, Potato -.-

See you on the next chapter~ (◍ ˃̵͈̑ᴗ˂̵͈̑)

.

.

Much love,

-Potato


	4. Chapter 4

**Lend Me!**

 **Chapter 4**

Kuroko no Basket by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story by Potato

AkaKuro / Harem!Kuro / T Rated

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca berawan terasa bersahabat, hari yang tak secerah biasa tak meredupkan paginya. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Kuroko Tetsuya, sang _phantom_ yang berjalan lebih riang di pagi ini. Melewati taman sekolah, koridor lalu sampai di ruang kelas. Senyum tipis mengembang saat melihat sesuatu di tangannya. Sayang, bukan cincin pertunangan seperti di anime olahraga sebelah.

"Ohayou, Kuroko."

Oh, si macan belang. Tumben datang pagi ke sekolah.

"Ohayou, Kagami-kun."

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Lama-lama kebiasaan _horror_ Akashi jadi menular padamu ya?"

"Bukan itu, Kagami-kun."

"Lalu? Diajak jalan lagi sama om?"

 _Twitch._

"Ini."

Kuroko menyodorkan potongan kertas berbentuk _voucher_ pada cahaya-nya.

"Voucher Free Refill Vanilla Milkshake di Maji-ba? Tch, pantas saja kau sumringah."

"Hai."

"Hanya untuk satu hari ya? Memangnya kapan?"

"Lusa, Kagami-kun. Hanya sampai jam 7."

"Mm… Sepertinya lusa aku tidak bisa, Kuroko. Kau pergi dengan yang lain saja ya."

 _Twitch. Twitch._ Siapa juga yang ingin mengajakmu, Bakagami?

"Hai."

"Eh, tunggu. Lusa itu hari Kamis ya?"

"Hai."

"Kamis itu jadwal remedial untuk tes yang tidak lolos lagi, kan? Setelah pulang sekolah itu loh."

"He?"

"Jadi kalau kau belum lolos tes pengulangan kemarin, kau harus ikut tes remedial lagi, Kuroko."

"He?"

"Dan artinya tidak ada Free Refill Vanilla Milkshake."

 _Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

Tidak ada Free Refill Vanilla Milkshake?

Tidak ada Vanilla Milkshake yang bebas ia minum sampai gumoh?

Tidak ada?

Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Pagi Kuroko yang cerah seketika menjadi suram. Bibir tipis yang jarang tersenyum langsung membentuk garis menekuk. Awas saja, Akashi-kun. Kemarin ia sudah berkata kalau mereka semua akan lolos tes pengulangan ini kan? Awas saja kalau perkataan Akashi-kun kali ini tidak absolut.

"Eee, Kuroko. Semoga saja kita lolos remedi kemarin ya, haha. Pengumumannya hari ini, kan?"

 _Krek_

"Ya, Kagami-kun. Semoga saja."

Apa tadi Kagami tidak salah dengar ada suara patahan di bawah meja sana? Hey, ia tidak ingin di-pass, bukan? Kagami pun duduk di kursinya dengan _awkward_ , berharap gebetan mungilnya ini tidak marah padanya. Lain kali dipikir dulu kalau ingin membicarakan hal yang tabu seperti _vanilla milkshake_ , Bakagami-kun.

.

.

.

.

 _Ting tong ting tong_

Fiuh, saatnya istirahat. Akhirnya ia bisa menghentikan aksi demo radikal cacing-cacing di perut. Ia dengan alis bercabangnya segera menengok ke samping, hanya untuk menemukan sang bayangan yang tampak kaku. Aura tidak menyenangkan mengumbar di sana, membuat Kagami menahan sementara nafsu makannya.

"O-oi, Kuroko, kau tidak makan?"

"Tidak, Kagami-kun. Aku tidak nafsu." Ngeeng, ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk aku lakukan sekarang. Aku permisi."

Kagami masih menyerap informasi ketika pasangan dalam perbasketan – yang ia harap jadi pasangan hidup – berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan.

"Oi, tunggu aku, Kuroko!"

Ia menyusul langkah yang tak begitu cepat dan kini ia sudah berada tepat di belakang sang bayangan. Apa yang membuat Kuroko begitu dingin di hari sepanas ini? _Timing_ dirasa tak pernah begitu tepat ketika ia melihat dua anggota geng rempong lainnya berada di jangkauan mata.

"Kurokocchiii!"

Tangan yang bersiap merengkuh ditepis dingin oleh si makhluk biru muda.

"Tidak sekarang, Kise-kun."

"Hueee, Kurokocchi kejam-ssu!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsu, Kagami?"

Tiba-tiba kedua makhluk itu sudah berjajar di samping Kagami, mengikuti Kuroko bak pengawal yang takut akan kemurkaan majikan.

"Errr aku juga tidak tau. Sejak awal pelajaran ia sudah seperti ini."

"Masa kau tidak tau-ssu? Ck, tidak peka!"

"Oi, pelan-pelan bicaranya. Kau ingin disemprot Tetsu, hah?"

"Disemprot yang lain aku mau saja."

"Ahokise!"

Ah, awal pelajaran ya? Sepertinya Kagami tau – dengan sangat lambat – apa yang membuat sang bayangan menjadi sedingin ini.

"Sepertinya aku tau apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko." Kagami membuka suara.

"Memangnya apa-ssu?"

"Ia ingin melihat hasil ulangan remedial kemarin."

"Ha?"

"Kenapa sampai setegang itu-ssu?"

"Karena ini adalah taruhan hidup dan mati."

"Apa sih, baka?"

"Aku serius, Ahomine."

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah berada di depan papan pengumuman yang cukup ramai. Kagami yang tak begitu peduli dengan hasil ujian miliknya hanya memperhatikan si biru muda yang telah hilang di antara kerumunan. Di sanalah tertulis garis nasib Kuroko di hari setelah esok. Semoga saja dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari voucher Free Refill Vanilla Milkshake lagi." Kagami hanya bisa bergumam sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya, hari ini kita akan sibuk. Akan ada banyak hal yang perlu dilakukan."

"Hai."

"Kau akan membantu mengoreksi laporan kebutuhan club, selebihnya serahkan padaku. Aku akan mengecek laporan kegiatan yang dibuat oleh tim Reo."

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun."

Sang ketua kesiswaan memberikan berkas yang tak begitu tebal namun cukup menyebalkan untuk dikerjakan. Matanya melirik sang asisten yang masih asik berdiri ria di depan mejanya. Entah perasaannya saja atau nada persetujuan dari lawan bicara terdengar lebih tinggi dari biasa?

"Kau bisa mulai mengerjakannya dengan duduk, Tetsuya."

"Ah, gomen."

Sekali lagi Akashi memperhatikan pemuda yang sudah duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya. Lalu menunggu protes si biru karena memperhatikan tanpa izin, namun tak ada pertanda. Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi? Akashi pun mengerjakan sisa berkas dalam diam, berbanding terbalik dengan jalan pikir kepala _strawberry_ -nya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas, untuk bertemu permata biru yang terlihat lebih besar dan berkilau. Kenapa beberapa hal menjadi lebih dari biasanya?

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-kun mau ku buatkan teh?"

"..." Kenapa sang asisten tiba-tiba perhatian di sore bolong?

"Tidak pakai gula, kan?"

Bahkan ia belum mengiyakan. Benar-benar.

"Baiklah."

"Hai, tunggu sebentar, Akashi-kun."

Ia melihat sang asisten berlalu, kemudian mengetuk pena sambil bertanya dalam hati. Apakah ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan? Jika ada yang sengaja ditutupi dari generasi keajaiban tentang Tetsuya-nya, maka bersiaplah jadi sasaran hobi lempar guntingnya ini.

 _Tok tok_

Cepat sekali. Padahal baru saja Akashi terjatuh dalam lamunan hampir jorok tentang makhluk di depannya.

"Ini tehnya, Akashi-kun."

"Arigatou."

Mereka kembali mengerjakan sisa laporan dalam diam. Tak lama, Akashi menyudahi aksi bolak balik lembar kertas dan mencuri pandang ke arah sang asisten. Sudah pada akhir laporan rupanya. Akashi kemudian bertanya pada hati, apa yang membuat Tetsuya-nya terlihat begitu… menawarkan diri? Ah, bahkan ia bingung untuk menggambarkan kondisi sang asisten hari ini.

"Sudah selesai, Tetsuya?"

"Hampir, Akashi-kun."

Akashi melihat sang asisten yang membalik halaman terakhir dan meletakkan pena di atasnya.

"Tetsuya."

"Mm?"

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu, jika kau tak keberatan."

"Apapun untukmu, Akashi-kun."

Apapun untuknya? Bolehkah ia meminta adegan anu anu di ruangan sepi ini? Akashi hanya menghela napas untuk menahan keinginannya yang sudah melanglang buana. Salah sendiri Tetsuya-nya terlihat begitu ambigay. Ambigu, Akashi-kun. Perhatikan kata-katamu.

"Kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Maksudku, kau terlihat lebih ceria. Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Begitukah, Akashi-kun?"

"Hai."

"Mm sebenarnya aku…" Positif hamil? Astaga, _masuk_ saja belum, pikir Akashi.

"…Lolos ujian pengulangan kemarin." Permata biru itu berkilat bak _Siberian Husky_ yang Akashi pernah lihat sebelumnya. Ah sayang sekali bukan positif yang lain. Padahal Akashi sudah siap bertanggung jawab. Tapi benarkah lolos ujian bisa membuat asistennya seriang ini?

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Semuanya lolos, bahkan Aomine-kun."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Tutor yang ia berikan ternyata tidak sia-sia, bahkan untuk makhluk sebebal _Ace_ tim basketnya itu.

"Ano, Akashi-kun."

"Mm?"

"Aku ada permintaan."

"Katakan saja."

"Maukah kau menemaniku pergi besok? Setelah latihan basket? Tentu kalau kau tidak ada kesibukan lain."

Ha?

Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Tidak, Akashi tidak pernah salah, meski dengar sekalipun. Ia diajak kencan setelah latihan? Inikah alasan sebenarnya yang membuat sang asisten terlihat lebih ceria?

"Akashi-kun?"

"Ah, maaf. Kau ingin pergi kemana, Tetsuya?"

"Akan ku ceritakan nanti, Akashi-kun."

Tak perlu berpikir lama, karena Akashi cukup pintar untuk tidak mengabaikan kesempatan langka ini. "Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Apa itu? Kenapa wajah baby face sang asisten dipenuhi bintang-bintang kecil di sekitarnya?

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

Senyum tipis namun tak mengurangi kemanisannya tercetak di wajah pucat itu. Pemilik kekuasaan absolut pun hanya menggeram lemah, berusaha untuk tidak memakannya hidup-hidup. Sabar, Akashi-kun. Sabar itu biasanya berbuah manis, semanis bibir kemerahan si biru yang siap dijamah. Tuh kan, baru sebentar, pikiranmu sudah kemana-mana. Tenangkan diri sebelum benteng keimanan akan Kuroko Tetsuya-mu runtuh, Akashi-kun.

.

.

.

.

" _Pass kesini, Kuroko!"_

" _Hai."_

Permata _amber_ menangkap pergerakan di depan dengan seksama. Bagaimana pemilik _jersey_ Teiko nomor 11 bergerak dengan lincah, memberikan _passing_ andalan lalu berlari. Bagaimana butiran keringat menghiasi dahi yang tertutup poni biru muda juga lengan kurus yang tetap terbentuk. Aura semangat membuat Kuroko Tetsuya terlihat lebih indah dibanding biasa. Setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan Kise, ah tidak, seluruh anggota tim basket Teiko yang tengah berlatih di gym sore ini.

"Hari ini Kurokocchi semangat sekali-ssu. Haaa aku gemas!"

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Kise." Sang _Ace_ yang duduk di sampingnya ikut menyahut.

"Iya kan? Lihat wajahnya itu. Manis sekali aah!" (3) kira-kira begitulah ekspresi si _copy-cat_ kuning.

"Ditambah lagi bokong kenyalnya itu. Boing-boing seperti dada Mai-chan."

"Kau mesum sekali, Aominecchi! Tapi memang benar—ssu."

"Tetsu, kenapa kau menggairahkan sekali hari ini."

PLAK!

"Tidak sopan membayangkan hal mesum tentang temanmu sendiri. Apalagi saat latihan-nanodayo." Munculah sang _straight-man_ dengan gulungan kertas yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Ah ada Midorima baa-chan."

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan nenek-nenek, Aomine!"

"Ssst! Midorimacchi kalau mau menikmati pemandangan indah Kurokocchi bilang saja. Jadilah pengamat yang baik seperti kita-ssu."

"Apa?!"

"Pemandangan indah itu harus kita syukuri, bukan dijauhi-ssu." Si kuning masih asyik memperhatikan objek biru muda yang terus memberikan _passing_ di lapangan.

"Rezeki jangan ditolak, Midorima."

"Diam kau, Kise, Aomine. Lebih baik kalian berlatih daripada melamun jorok disini-nanodayo."

"Nee, tapi mukamu merah, Mido-chin~" Tiba-tiba titan ungu sudah bergabung di antara ketiga warna lainnya.

"Urusai!"

Keributan di antara generasi keajaiban tak dilewatkan oleh sang kapten yang menyandar pada dinding gym. Beruntungnya mereka karena sang kapten tak langsung turun tangan untuk 'mengingatkan', karena yang menjadi objek kemesuman ini adalah sang asisten kesayangan. Sang kapten justru menyungging senyum, bangga akan apa yang tersaji di depan matanya. Sang asisten begitu semangat latihan karena hari adalah jadwal kencan mereka, bukan? Lihat saja gerakan tanpa cela yang indah itu. Akashi sangat menikmati karena mampu membuat Tetsuya-nya menjadi seperti ini.

 _PRIIIIIT_

 _Mini game_ terakhir pun selesai, seluruh pemain di lapangan membubarkan diri. Sang kapten – masih dengan senyum puasnya – melihat pemilik jersey nomor 11 berjalan ke arahnya. Tubuh sang bayangan yang bersimbah keringat membuat permata _crimson-gold_ menelanjangi, yang lucunya seperti tak disadari oleh bayangan itu sendiri. Bahkan tatapan serupa dari mayoritas penghuni di gym.

" _Game_ yang bagus, Tetsuya."

"Arigatou."

"Ini." Dengan cepat, Kuroko menerima sesuatu yang dilemparkan oleh sang kapten. Botol minum.

"Arigatou, Akashi-kun."

"Kurokocchiiii!"

Suara cempreng itu menyapa sepasang belum kekasih Akashi-Kuroko, diikuti oleh sosok terlalu cerah sang _copy-cat_ dan si gelap berhelai _navy_ di belakangnya.

"Permainanmu bagus sekali, Tetsu."

"Arigatou, Aomine-kun."

"Nee, nee, Kurokocchi, sehabis ini mau kemana? Mau ikut kami ke _game centre_?"

"Gomen, Kise-kun. Aku sudah ada janji."

"Janji dengan siapa, Tetsu? Sampai kau menolak ajakan kami."

"Aku—"

"Tetsuya ada janji denganku, Daiki. Ada masalah?"

Sang kapten menyahut dari balik Kuroko, membuat yang lain begidik nyeri karena aura tak mengenakan tiba-tiba menguar.

"Aku tak masalah jika Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun ingin bergabung. Tanyakan saja pada Akashi-kun."

"Naa, Ryouta, Daiki. Bagaimana jika ikut denganku dan Tetsuya?" Hey, hey. Kenapa ajakan sang kapten terdengar begitu sarkastik? Aomine yang sadar lebih cepat segera menyahut, sebelum si anak ayam berbuat di luar kendali.

"Rasanya kami akan tetap pergi ke _game centre_ , benar kan, Kise?"

"Tapi kan kita bisa per— UUFFT!" Tangan besar Aomine berusaha menghalau cibiran yang akan keluar dari mulut Kise. Benar-benar deh anak ayam satu ini. Tidak peka berurusan dengan siapa ya?

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu. Sampai besok, Tetsu, Akashi."

"YEFASKHAN AFHU, AFOMINECIIH!"

Akashi melihat keduanya menjauh, dengan tangan Aomine yang menggeret paksa sang _copy-cat_ tepat di mulut berisiknya.

"Sayang sekali mereka tidak bisa ikut bersama kita, Akashi-kun."

"Masih ada lain waktu, Tetsuya." Lain waktu pun tak akan Akashi biarkan kencan mereka terganggu. "Lebih baik kita segera berganti baju. Kau bilang ingin sampai di sana sebelum jam 7, bukan?"

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Akashi-kun. Aku tak akan lama."

"Hai."

.

.

.

.

Senja yang biasanya sudah menampakkan tanda kemunculannya, belum hadir di pukul 6 lewat 12 menit. Bisa dibilang Tuhan ingin menyenangkan hamba-Nya yang luar biasa otoriter ini, karena cuaca menjadi lebih cerah saat kencan pertamanya. Ah, kencan pertama. Lucu rasanya seorang sadis seperti Akashi bersinggungan dengan kata semanis kencan pertama dalam hidup.

Dan inilah yang dikatakan kencan, dua orang pemuda yang berjalan beriringan melewati tak begitu ramainya tepi kota Tokyo. Merah _strawberry_ dan biru _bubblegum_. Jangan lupa senyum tipis namun berdaya 1000 _watt_ yang lebih sering terukir di wajah si biru. Sesenang itukah ia dengan kencan ini?

"Kau masih tidak ingin memberitahuku kemana kita akan pergi, Tetsuya?

"Tebak saja, Akashi-kun."

"Perpustakaan?"

"Bukan."

"Toko buku?"

"Coba lagi."

"Hotel? Astaga Tetsuya, aku tidak menyangka…"

"Jangan bercanda, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tersenyum tipis menerima reaksi cepat sang – uhuk – teman kencannya.

"Nah, sudah hampir sampai."

Permata dwiwarna mengikuti gerak sang asisten menuju sebuah tempat yang sepertinya restoran cepat saji. Maji-ba? Kalau tidak salah, geng penuh warna sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Langkahnya tak terhenti sampai memasuki tempat yang dituju dan mulai mengantri. Beruntungnya, tak banyak pengunjung yang bisa saja mengganggu kencan yang ditunggu Akashi.

"Ternyata ke sini, Tetsuya?"

"Hai. Lihat apa yang ingin aku tukar hari ini, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menunjukkan sebuah _voucher_ persegi panjang dengan ekspresi yang tak terdefinisikan.

"Free Refill Vanilla Milkshake?" _Yang benar saja_ , pikir sang kapten.

"Hai. Akashi-kun mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang traktir."

"Biarkan aku yang membayar, Tetsuya."

"Tidak kali ini, Akashi-kun. Jadi, mau pesan apa?"

"Mmm…" Akashi mengabsen satu persatu menu yang ditempel besar di dinding. Semuanya makanan cepat saji ya? "Kau pesankan saja untukku, Tetsuya."

"Hai. Kalau tak keberatan, Akashi-kun bisa duduk dulu, agar tak kehabisan tempat."

"Baiklah."

Akashi pun bergerak menuju sebuah tempat duduk di pojok ruangan, dengan dinding kaca besar yang menjadi pemisah. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan _junkfood_? Ah, bahkan Akashi sudah lupa bagaimana cita rasa dari makanan penuh dosa ini. Mengingat semua asupan makannya sudah diatur oleh juru masak di rumah.

"Ini untuk Akashi-kun."

Suara merdu sang asisten menarik atensinya pada pilihan makanan di meja. Akashi menebak bahwa bulatan berbungkus itu adalah burger, tentu saja kekuningan itu kentang goreng dan segelas soda untuknya. Sedangkan di sebrang sana hanya ada burger dan segelas susu kocok untuk sang pemesan.

"Arigatou. Apa porsi makananmu tidak terlalu sedikit?"

"Aku bisa kenyang dengan free refill Vanilla Milkshake ini, Akashi-kun."

"Tapi kau akan kembung, Tetsuya."

"Aku tak akan kembung dengan Vanilla Milkshake, percayalah."

"Baiklah. Tapi setidaknya makan dulu burgermu."

"Hai."

"Itadakimasu."

Keduanya pun mulai menyantap, dengan Akashi yang masih membiasakan diri untuk berbicara saat makan. Salahkan tata krama kaku yang diterapkan padanya sejak kecil dulu. Makanan pun tak terasa hampir habis terjamah, kecuali susu kocok rasa _vanilla_ yang terus diisi ulang.

 _Sroot srooot_

Suara itu cukup menggangu telinga tajam Akashi, namun lebih mengganggu lagi pemandangan di hadapannya. Sang bayangan tak henti menyereput susu kocok berperisa _vanilla_. Jelas-jelas bisa diisi ulang, kenapa harus dihabiskan sampai sebegitunya? Belum lagi bibir manis itu terus menyedot batang _ehem_ sedotan yang sesekali menyisakan jejak putih di ujung. Akashi benar-benar dibuat resah dengan _fanservice_ tidak langsung Tetsuya-nya. Apa setiap kali meminum susu kocok, Tetsuya-nya selalu seperti ini? Beruntung sekali si alis bercabang yang setiap hari pulang bersama sang bayangan.

"Pelan-pelan, Tetsuya."

"Mmm…"

"Lihat itu belepotan ke ujung bibirmu."

"Nanti ku bersihkan."

"Sebentar, Tetsuya."

Dengan gemas Akashi menempelkan ibu jari pada ujung bibir Kuroko yang bernoda putih. Sayangnya hanya susu vanilla, bukan _noda putih_ yang lain. Sisa vanilla di jari pun ditelan Akashi, ingin merasakan seberapa menggiurkan minuman ini sampai membuat Tetsuya-nya menyeruput dengan nista.

"Kalau ingin mencobanya, Akashi-kun bisa minum dari gelas punyaku."

"Ah tidak, ini sudah cukup." Cukup memenuhi dosis kemanisan Kuroko untuk hari ini.

"Ano, Akashi-kun."

"Mm?"

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan di sini, meski aku tau kau jarang makan makanan cepat saji."

"Tak masalah, Tetsuya."

Perbincangan dilanjutkan dengan topik lainnya, mulai dari permainan basket, buku hingga pekerjaan sekolah. Ditambah serangan modus yang sepertinya tak mengena saraf kepekaan si biru. Tak apa, setidaknya Akashi sudah merekam dengan baik raut wajah sang asisten yang tak berkurang keceriannya, meski tetap dalam intonasi datar yang khas. Diam-diam pun Akashi merasa bangga, bagaimana tidak? Kencan dengannya bisa membuat si datar bak pantat panci jadi sumringah seharian.

Sayangnya yang Akashi tidak tau, keceriaan, kesumringahan, apapun itu disebabkan oleh selembar _voucher_ lecak bertuliskan Refill Vanilla Milkshake. _Poor_ , Akashi-kun.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Kuroko merasa beralih peran menjadi anak ayam tak lepas dari induk setan coret, Akashi Seijuuro. Menjadi asisten tak pernah terbayang akan semelelahkan ini, meski yang dilakukan tak seberat apa yang diemban sang ketua. Saat ini pun Kuroko tengah menemani Akashi menghadiri rapat kesiswaan sebelum merenggangkan tubuh di lapangan basket.

Di ruang serba guna, hadir beberapa wajah tak asing bagi Kuroko, seperti si wakil centil dengan kelebihan maskara: Mibuchi Reo, bocah kuning hiperaktif kurang perhatian: Kotaro Hayama, si muka datar yang hobi membaca doujin humu: Mayuzumi Chihiro dan si kekar bak _bodyguard_ impor Afrika: Eikichi Nebuya. Keempatnya adalah senpai dari Kuroko, yang anehnya begitu menurut pada sang ketua. Ditambah pasangan sekretaris-keuangan yang memiliki masalah pada ukuran dada: Momoi dan Aida Riko. Juga beberapa anggota lain yang sering ia lihat keluar masuk ruang kesiswaan.

Kuroko melihat bagaimana sang ketua memimpin rapat dengan efisien, mengingat waktu yang mereka punya hanya 30 menit. Mendengarkan, berbicara sesingkatnya namun dirasa cukup. Menjelang akhir rapat, pemandangan sang ketua yang tak biasa tertangkap oleh Kuroko. Entah perasaanya saja atau wajah sang ketua terlihat lebih pucat?

"Akashi-kun, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Kuroko berbisik pada sosok di sampingnya.

"Tidak ada, Tetsuya. Bersabarlah, rapat ini akan segera selesai."

"Hai."

Suara laporan kegiatan membuat Kuroko jengah, mungkin setelah latihan ia akan membeli vanilla milkshake untuk menyegarkan diri. Dan ia akan kembali mengajak Akashi, siapa tau bisa menghilangkan wajah kusutnya.

"Rapat ini ku anggap cukup. Kalian bisa kembali beraktivitas masing-masing. Terima kasih."

Ah, akhirnya selesai. Kuroko membantu yang lain membereskan ruangan, juga merapikan berkas di meja sang ketua. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal, Kuroko menghampiri pemuda _strawberry_ yang sedang minum air putih bak koi yang terdampar di darat.

"Akashi-kun, ayo pergi ke gym. Momoi-san dan Aida-san sudah duluan tadi."

"Mm."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Maaf Tetsuya, sepertinya kau pergi duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul."

Melihat tatapan yang meyakinkan dari lawan bicara, Kuroko pun tak melanjutkan.

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu di gym, Akashi-kun."

"Hai."

Kuroko pun berlalu meninggalkan Akashi di ruang yang sudah tak berpenghuni. Sepertinya Kuroko benar-benar harus mengajak Akashi meminum vanilla milkshake setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Beruntungnya para penghuni gym hari ini yang melakukan pemanasan hanya dengan 5 putaran. Terima kasih atas ketidakhadiran sang kapten yang biasa menitah mereka untuk lari 20 putaran hingga mual dan kram kaki. Namun bagi sang bayangan, kebahagiaan ini terasa janggal. Bagaimana tidak, sang kapten yang berjanji akan menyusul kini belum menampakkan batang hidung mancungnya. Adakah urusan kesiswaan yang harus dikerjakan lagi? Perasaan tidak enak menggerakan hati Kuroko untuk mencari tau.

"Momoi-san, apakah kau melihat Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak, Tetsu-kun. Akashi-kun sepertinya belum datang."

"Ah, begitu. Bolehkah aku mencari Akashi-kun sebelum _mini game_?"

"Boleh saja. Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan juga pada Akashi-kun. Tolong ya."

"Hai. Terima kasih, Momoi-san."

Dengan itu, Kuroko berjalan keluar gym. Tempat yang pertama ia kunjungi adalah ruang ganti, namun nihil. Destinasi kedua adalah ruang serba guna, namun kembali tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Ruang kelas, kosong. Atau sang kapten justru sudah pulang? Firasatnya yang tak ingin berhenti mencari membawa Kuroko pada ruang kesiswaan.

 _Tok tok_

"Akashi-kun?"

Tak ada jawaban. Apa sang kapten juga tak ada di sini?

 _Tok tok tok_

"Akashi-kun? Aku masuk ya."

Dengan perlahan, Kuroko mendorong pintu kayu dan memasuki ruangan. Iris _baby blue_ -nya menemukan sosok yang ia cari tengah mengadahkan kepalanya pada meja. Tertidur kah? Sepertinya ia tak tega jika harus membangunkan sang kapten yang terlihat kelelahan. Tapi apakah Akashi tidak terlalu banyak berkeringat? Ruangan ini rasanya tidak sepanas itu. Kuroko pun menjulurkan bagian belakang tangannya untuk mengelap keringat pada dahi sang kapten.

Dan ia pun mengejang.

Suhu pada dahi sang kapten tak terasa normal. Ia mengelus pundak sang kapten pelan, mencoba membangunkan.

"Akashi-kun."

Tak ada respon. Sang kapten tidak pingsan kan?

"Akashi-kun?"

Masih tak merespon. Kuroko berusaha menahan panik. Ia mengambil sweater miliknya yang menggantung di dinding lalu menutupi tubuh Akashi yang bersuhu lebih. Sepertinya ia harus segera memapah sang kapten – karena ide menggendong takkan terwujud mengingat massa tubuh Akashi yang lebih besar – ke ruang kesehatan.

"Nggh…" Geraman lemah membuat Kuroko berbalik pada asal suara.

"Akashi-kun?!"

"Maaf aku terlambat datang ke gym."

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Sekarang ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan."

"Tidak usah. Lebih baik kita ke gy—"

"Akashi-kun!" Dengan sigap, Kuroko menahan sebagian tubuh sang kapten yang sudah hampir limbung. Sang bayangan membaringkan tubuh lemah itu ke atas sofa.

"Uhh…"

"Lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat, Akashi-kun."

"Ya?"

"Tidak mau kalau tidak ada Tetsuya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dengan taksi tak apa?"

"Hai."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil tasku di ruang ganti gym. Akashi-kun istirahat dulu di sini."

"Mm."

Suara lemah yang dilontarkan sang kapten membuat Kuroko gusar. Ia mengambil gelas terdekat, mengisinya dengan air putih dan membantu meminumkan. Tak lupa mengelap dahi Akashi yang tak henti mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Tunggu sebentar, Akashi-kun."

Tanpa ba bi bu, Kuroko melarikan diri ke gym. Memberitahu sang manajer tanpa membuat penghuni lain khawatir. Hawa keberadaan pun diperlemah, guna tak mengalihkan perhatian. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali ke ruang kesiswaan. Setelah menelpon taksi untuk mengantar, perhatiannya tertuju lagi pada sang kapten yang tampak tak berdaya di sofa.

"Akashi-kun."

"Mm.."

"Taksinya sudah dekat. Ayo kita pulang."

"Hai."

Kuroko menggantung kedua tas di pundak kiri lalu memapah Akashi di sebelah kanan. Berjalan pelan namun pasti dan kini Akashi sudah berbaring lemah di jok taksi. Setelah mengetahui lokasi yang dituju, keduanya melaju cepat di atas roda empat yang bergulir.

Sesampainya di mansion, Kuroko dibantu para maid bergegas membawa Akashi ke kamar. Dibaringkannya sang tuan muda di ranjang berukuran _queen_ dan kompres yang entah dari mana sudah bertandang pada dahi yang terbakar panas.

Segala penyebab Akashi tumbang bersahutan di kepala Kuroko. Kelelahan karena terlalu banyak beraktivitas, bukan? Dan makanan sampah yang ia tawarkan beberapa hari yang lalu hanya memperburuk kondisi. Sungguh, Kuroko merasa tak enak hati karenanya.

'Harusnya aku tau Akashi-kun tidak makan junkfood.'

Kuroko hanya diam saat tetua _butler_ Tanaka beranjak pergi. Kini tinggallah Kuroko dan pemilik kamar megah berdominasi merah-putih itu. Merasa turut andil dalam menurunnya kondisi sang tuan muda, Kuroko memutuskan untuk membiarkan Akashi beristirahat. Dirinya yang masih menggunakan kaos dan celana _training_ pun meminta izin sepihak untuk berganti baju sebelum pergi.

Kuroko tengah menggulung lengan di siku saat suara lain terdengar di ruangan.

"Nghh.."

"Akashi-kun?"

"..."

"Perlukah ku panggil dokter?" Kuroko mendaratkan tangan di dahi sang tuan rumah yang tak tertimpa kain kompres. Panas tak biasa meradiasi dari kening yang terus mengeluarkan keringat. Kuroko terus memberikan usapan lembut, mencoba mengeringkan dahi yang membasah. Tercetak jelas wajah sang kapten yang tak pernah dilihat Kuroko sebelumnya. Pemuda yang masih merangkap sebagai asisten sang tuan muda ini merutuk dalam hati, mengapa ia tak mampu mencegah Akashi hingga jatuh sakit seperti ini.

'Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang agar Akashi-kun bisa beristirahat.'

Lagi-lagi eluhan dari tempat tidur menghentikan aksi ingin pulang Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun? Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

"Tetsuya."

"Hai?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pulang agar kau beristrahat, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Tetaplah disini."

"Tapi kau butuh istirahat."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Akashi-kun."

"Kali ini saja, Tetsuya."

"Mm… Baiklah. Tapi Akashi-kun harus makan bubur yang sedang disiapkan Tanaka-san."

"Tapi Tetsuya yang suapkan."

"Hai."

 _Tok tok_

"Masuk." Kuroko menghampiri pengunjung yang tak diharapkan Akashi. Tak lama, ia pun kembali dengan nampan berisi mangkuk yang mengepulkan asap.

"Buburnya sudah matang, Akashi-kun. Aku suap sekarang ya?"

"Hai."

Kuroko merebahkan bokong pada pinggir kasur tempat Akashi bersandar. Ia menyendok, meniup perlahan dan menyuapkannya pada sang tuan muda. Berulang kali dilakukan dengan penuh telaten, meski hanya beberapa suap. Permata _cerulean_ menyaksikan bagaimana sang tuan muda menelan butiran obat dan kembali menidurkan diri.

"Tetsuya."

"Ya?"

"Di sini saja."

"Akashi-kun harus tidur."

"Nanti saja, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun jangan seperti anak kecil."

 _GREP_

"He?"

Kuroko mengutuk jaraknya yang masih terjangkau oleh genggaman tangan Akashi. Meski sedang tak berdaya, ia tetap bisa menarik Kuroko untuk ikut berbaring bersamanya. Bahkan tak hanya berbaring, pemuda berhelai biru muda merasa dirinya terhimpit dalam pelukan sang tuan muda.

"A-Akashi-kun."

"Mm?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Uh, lepas."

"Aku bisa cepat sembuh jika seperti ini, Tetsuya. Percayalah."

"Akashi-kun."

"Ssh, aku pusing. Aku butuh istirahat."

Kuroko hampir lupa bahwa Akashi sedang dalam kondisi tak terbaiknya. Habis salah sendiri sedang sakit tapi tetap melancarkan modus. Ia merasa pergerakan dari sang tuan rumah yang menyamankan diri. H-hey, kenapa Kuroko terlambat menyadari kalau wajah mereka kini begitu dekat?

"Ano, Akashi-kun."

"..."

"Akashi-kun."

Kuroko merasa jarak dengan makhluk di depannya makin menipis. Helai merah poni menabrak biru muda, iris _cerulean_ yang membuka lebar menubruk _crimson_ yang sayu dan tulang hidung mulai bersentuhan. Tubuh membeku, Kuroko bahkan tak mampu mengatupkan bibir.

 _Pluk_

Kepala merah jatuh tepat di pipi, mendaratkan batang hidung dengan sempurna di atasnya. Kuroko masih terus menegang, hingga tersadar akibat dengkuran halus yang menguar. Matanya tetap mengedip mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tertidur rupanya, eh?

Kuroko tetap pada posisinya, mengelus lembut helaian merah cerah sang tuan muda. Mungkin 10 menit, ah, sampai Akashi jatuh dalam tidur lelapnya dan ia akan pergi. Membiarkan Akashi mengistirahatkan diri dalam balutan selimut yang hangat.

'Semoga cepat sembuh, Akashi-kun.'

.

.

.

.

Sore ini mungkin menjadi saat favorit pebasket tertinggi di Teiko, Murasakibara. Hari yang cerah, tak ada latihan basket dan maibou varian terbaru di genggaman. Satu lagi, menjenguk sang kapten di kediamannya. Pergi ke rumah Akashi adalah kabar gembira bagi Murasakibara, karena akan ada sajian makanan mewah yang bisa ia santap.

Tak hanya Murasakibara, tim inti basket Teiko sudah berkumpul untuk melakukan tujuan yang sama. Begitu cintanya mereka pada sang kapten, padahal baru sehari absen karena sakit, bala penjenguk siap berdatangan. Sayangnya, motif kunjungan _phanter_ keling dan macan belang berbanding lurus dengan si titan ungu.

"Apalagi yang kita tunggu? Ayo berangkat." Aomine mengeluh tidak sabar.

"Tunggu sebentar, Dai-chan. Tetsu-kun ingin menelpon Akashi-kun dulu untuk memastikan." Si paling cantik menjawab.

"Hai, akan ku telepon sebentar."

Kuroko mengambil handphone biru kesayangan dan mulai memanggil. Tak lama, sambungan telepon pun terjawab.

"Halo, Akashi-kun."

" _Halo, Tetsuya. Kalian sudah ingin berangkat ke rumahku, mm?"_

"Hai. Baru saja ingin berangkat. Adakah yang ingin Akashi-kun titipkan?"

" _Sepertinya tidak. Kalian langsung datang saja."_

"Baiklah."

" _Ah, tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang ingin aku titip."_

"Katakan saja."

" _Aku titip Tetsuya dengan celana pendek merah lagi ya?"_

 _"..."_

" _Celana pendek merah terlihat cocok dengan Tetsuya. Aku melihatnya saat ganti baju kemarin."_

 _"..."_

 _"Tetsuya?"_

"Akan ku pastikan kau sembuh dengan pass-ku, Akashi-kun."

" _I miss you too, Tetsuya-honey."_

 _PIP_

"Bagaimana, Tetsu-kun? Tak apa kalau Akashi-kun dijenguk sekarang, nee?"

"Ku rasa Akashi-kun sudah sembuh, Momoi-san. Tidak perlu dijenguk lagi."

"Oh, baikl—HE?"

"HEEEE?!"

Dan teriakan selanjutnya adalah milik ketiga makhluk yang telah kehilangan jatah makan mewah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Potato's Note:**

Yeay (akhirnya) update~ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Kasian Akashi-kun harus sakit di chapter ini huhu tapi enak kan dirawat Tet-chan? XD

Like Akashi-kun, Potato was in a bad shape for days, makanya jadi lama update Lend Me! Huhu

Kalian jaga kesehatan yah di cuaca yang lagi galau gini. Jangan sampe sakit, karena belum tentu ada perawat yang semanis Tet-chan di samping kamu~ /rider kicked/

Anw, semoga suka dengan chapter ini yah~ (´ヮ`)

Many thanks buat Sofi Asat, Akiko Daisy, Yukira Tsukima, Ryu Elchan, Just Young Min dan ichigoStrawberry-nyan yang udah ninggalin review.

Nakamoto yuu na: aaaah, makasih banyak yuu na-san. Semoga suka yah~ terima kasih kembali udah ninggalin review~ untuk fic RiRen, Potato's trying its best to write it soon hehe tolong ditunggu yah ❤

Yuuki: makasih Yuuki-san! ini syudah lanjut~ hehe enjoy! ❤

Dan yang udah favorite dan follow, Potato sayang kalian~~ *tjipok satu2*

See you on the next chap! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

.

.

Much love,

 **Potato**


End file.
